


《小孩》

by moli0825



Series: 《踩过界》 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 伪/骨科，哥与弟弟，年下，非双洁。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 《踩过界》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	《小孩》

李永钦20岁那年。  
在垃圾房捡到10岁的扬扬。  
把他带回家。

李永钦28岁那年。  
听见18岁的扬扬在厕所打飞机。  
把他惊得浑身冒汗。

从那天开始。  
李永钦再也没办法把扬扬当成小孩看待。

1/

李永钦，13岁开始流浪。  
是个没人疼的小孩。

几经漂泊来到某个二三线城市，在一家破烂不景气的游乐园做管理员一做就是五年。

20岁生日那天，天色灰蒙蒙看似要下雨，李永钦例行惯例绕着游乐园做安全巡视，经过垃圾房时，瞥见一个衣着鲜亮的小孩牵着粉红色气球乖巧地站在那好似在等什么人。

游乐园不大、人流也不多，进出口只有一个相对安全。李永钦细心地观察过小孩的脸部表情，没有眼泪、也不着急，应该不是走丢，而是跟大人约好在这等的。因此李永钦没多想，巡视完便回自己的小破屋。

到游乐园关门的时间，空中下起了小雨，李永钦披着一件黑色雨衣伴着播报员催促游客离开的声音开始疏散游客关门。

检查完各个游乐区经过垃圾房时，李永钦顿了几秒。他疑惑地踩着雨水往后退发现自己并没有眼花，白天那个小男孩还站在那拽着已经瘪掉的粉红色气球在雨里瑟瑟发抖。

李永钦看着他，小孩也眯着眼直勾勾地看着李永钦。雨水在两人之间淋落，李永钦一时之间分不清楚小孩眼里冒着的是雨水还是泪水。

犹豫了几秒，李永钦抬脚走人。

游乐园经常有孩子走丢，有的是无心有的是故意，李永钦捡过几次小孩后发现大多都是故意。

每次他把小孩送进派出所，没多久小孩就会被送到孤儿院。  
警察说现在的父母只管生不管养，他们也没办法。  
老板则说他多管闲事，拿他没办法。

只是李永钦不明白。  
游乐园明明是一个充满童真和梦幻的地方。  
可为什么总有人喜欢在游乐园丢小孩，打碎他们的梦。

煮完两人份的拉面，李永钦把面盖好重新出门。  
不出所料，小孩还在那。

李永钦在雨里站了会，他把手伸进裤兜里掏出一根被雨水打湿的烟费劲地点了半天。潮湿的烟抽起来就是不得劲，像极了李永钦紧皱的眉头怏得狠。

他含住最后一口烟深吸，吐出，把小孩领回了家。

2/

李永钦的小破屋是木质结构的老式瓦房，很窄，三十平方左右，床、厨房、厕所三合一。房子虽小，但五脏俱全。床边摆了一台老式电风扇，电风扇对面是台破旧的老电视。休息日的时候，李永钦最喜欢的休闲娱乐就是坐在床上吃着西瓜吹电风扇看电视。

小破屋有些年头，因此外面看起来破破烂烂好像风一吹就倒，实际上屋内被李永钦收拾得井井有条十分整洁。

房顶常年失修，为了遮雨重新加盖了一块大铁皮。雨水集中打在铁皮上噼里啪啦的作响时，有种大珠小珠落玉盘的嘈杂美。

李永钦坐在竹椅凳上听着雨声大口大口吃着碗里的热面又香又响，小孩站在门口直愣愣地吞口水但就是不愿意进屋。

看来是嫌他的庙小。李永钦在心里冷哼一声，不说话不着急，就一个劲盯着小屁孩大口大口嗦面。

僵持了一会，生理战胜心理。小孩踩着湿答答地鞋走进屋内站在李永钦面前，目光始终盯着他手里的那碗面没移开过，李永钦嘴角轻微上扬脸上藏不住的得意。他从锅里拿出保温的另外半碗面，起身给小孩让座，转身进厕所拿干浴巾的时候，隔板外已经响起饿虎扑食的吃面声。

等他把浴巾拿出来裹在小孩身上的时候，脸上已经收起胜利者的微笑。

“你慢慢吃，我先去洗澡。”李永钦说完，从床下搬出许久没用的小太阳电暖器插上电放在小孩旁边烤，以防他淋雨受风寒感冒。

等李永钦洗完澡出来，小孩已经吃完倒在折叠餐桌上睡着了，小太阳烤着他身上的湿衣服把他整个人烤到冒热气。

在雨里等了一天，不吃不喝确实累人。李永钦摇摇头从衣柜里拿出一件干净的白T给小孩换上把他抱上床休息。由于房子实在小，动作稍微大一点就会吵到对方，因此李永钦直接把拖鞋脱了光着脚小心翼翼地收拾餐桌。

刚收拾一半，电视边上的手机震动了一下。李永钦放好最后一个盆踮着脚快速跑到桌边拿起手机。

一条短信，附加一条转账信息。

短信：生日快乐。  
转账：8888

8888，对李永钦来说是好大一笔钱，够他花个小半年。

李永钦礼貌地回：谢谢黄总。

黄总：记得给自己买个礼物。

礼物？李永钦抬头看了看床上那个睡得香小孩，心想：天上掉下来的算不算？

李永钦回：好。

黄总，香港人，是李永钦老板的老板，游乐园的大老板。  
据说游乐园是黄总路过时看了一眼就买下来的，当时李永钦刚找到这个工作不久，还以为会被开，谁知大老板只负责买不负责管。

李永钦不明白像黄总这样出身优越的人为什么会屈身这个小县城。  
或许每个人都有不可告人的秘密。

就像他和黄总之间。  
除了员工关系，他们还是固定炮友关系。

3/

李永钦对女生不感兴趣，从他发现自己对男生的裸体会起反应的时候就确定自己的性取向。

跟黄总做爱，是件很爽的事。  
李永钦说不上来是自己服务他，还是他服务自己，总之赚到就对了。  
黄总为人豪爽却是个十分细致的人，细致到连做爱都做得滴水不漏。他不像大多数人做爱只顾自己爽，他会把前戏做足，在你情绪足够高亢足够湿的时候进去。  
李永钦常常想如果有什么评分机制，他一定五星好评、反复购买。

美中不足的就是，每次做到情深意浓时，他都会喊着别人的名字。  
李永钦并不在意。  
他不喜欢黄总。  
换句话说，因为差距太大，他不敢妄想到这一层。  
他喜欢和黄总上床，仅此而已，因此也不在意他喊的到底是谁。

寻人启事在游乐园贴了一个星期，依旧没人找上门。

第八天一早，李永钦就带着小孩去了派出所。

李永钦蹲在派出所对面的马路牙子上抽烟，一边抽一边看小孩在派出所门口徘徊。小孩的身高还没有门卫的窗户高，他光着两条腿把李永钦的衣服穿成连衣裙，脚上踩着比自己的脚还要大几倍的拖鞋，整个人里里外外都透着不和谐。

小孩禽着泪眼巴巴地站在派出所门口望着马路对面的李永钦，迟迟不愿意进去。李永钦连续抽了三根烟，抽完第三根的时候他把烟蒂往泥土里碾。他站起来叹了口气，朝小孩招招手，小孩脸上立刻绽放出笑容朝他奔来。

李永钦骑着小三轮载着小孩在大马路上穿行，阳光透过树叶的缝隙射到两人的脸上形成圆形光斑，似乎也把他们脸上的表情也照明不少。

小三轮停在某办公楼门口，李永钦抱起小孩直奔黄总办公室。

进办公室前，李永钦把小孩抱到门口的沙发上坐着，就在他准备离开时衣角被小孩拽住。李永钦不明地低头，一双又大又无辜的眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己，那眼神跟自己在垃圾房捡到他的那天一模一样，害怕、无助、惊恐.....

小孩：“你会丢下我吗？”  
李永钦：“不会。”  
小孩不信：“真的？”  
李永钦十分坚定地点头：“真的！这辈子都不会！”  
小孩：“那我们拉钩。”  
李永钦：“拉钩上吊一百年不骗人，骗人的话晚上的海鲜饼都给你吃！”  
小孩高兴地跳起来：“好。”

进了黄总办公室，李永钦简单交代来意，主要是为了告诉黄总自己要多留一个人在游乐园，希望获得对方的允许。

黄总听完，坐在沙发上一言不发，他朝李永钦勾勾手指示意他过来。李永钦走过去轻车熟路地坐在他腿上，被他整个抱住。

“你养自己都费劲，你养得来？”黄总宠溺地摸着他的脸，李永钦看着他郑重其事地点点头。

“想养就养吧。”黄总把头埋在李永钦的项颈之间嗅他身上的味道，手不安分探进他衣服里把玩。黄总的手有些冷，冰得李永钦浑身颤栗。李永钦仰着脖子感受他的抚摸，大手每过之处都被黄总撩拨得苏痒难耐。

李永钦扭着身子像发情的猫一样往黄总怀里钻，接下来发生的事情就十分你情我愿顺理成章。

“小孩....啊....还在门口等.....嗯....”李永钦抓着黄总身上被自己扒得不成样的衬衫，全身颤抖地应承着黄总猛烈的抽插。

“那不好意思，得麻烦他等久一点，嗯哼...”一声闷哼，黄总再次用力挺进把自己整根送到最深处顶得李永钦爽到落泪。他们不常在办公室做，但每次在办公室做心理上都十分刺激，就像偷食禁果的恋人明知不可为却甘为情欲沉沦。

一场性爱结束，黄老板高兴了，小孩也留下了。

睡梦中总感觉有人叫自己，李永钦从梦中转醒，发现是扬扬捏着嗓子在叫自己。

“哥。”扬扬压着嗓子试探性地又叫了句。李永钦刚想回答他的时候，突然玩心大起假装没听见想等扬扬再叫自己的时候吓他。

“哥。”扬扬偷偷地叫了第三声，确定李永钦没反应的时候，他蹑手蹑脚地爬起来。

扬扬一到13岁，李永钦就把2米的床换成两张单人竹编床并排靠墙放，一人睡一张。竹编床软硬适中为数不多的缺点就是动静太大，因此任扬扬再怎么轻手轻脚，起身的时候身体压到竹床时都会发出咿咿呀呀的声音。顺着声音不难听出，他这是去厕所。

厕所和床就一墙之隔，墙是由几块塑料板搭成的，除了挡水花起不到任何隔音作用。你用心看，还能透过缝隙看到浴室里的细碎内容。李永钦以为天气太热，扬扬要洗点冷水降降温。正当他要转身睡觉的时候，厕所陆续传出来的声音震得他浑身不敢动弹。

那声音明显经过克制处理，可是再怎克制当身体临近失控的时候都会情不自主地叫出来。这种感觉李永钦太熟悉，每次被黄总干得要爽翻天的时候，他都会这么压制自己不让自己叫得太放肆。

李永钦睁开眼，墙缝里隐约看到宽大的睡衣下半露出年轻健硕的屁股，雪白的臀肉随着身前双手的律动有一下没一下地晃动，在即将到达释放关头时，两股肉逐渐夹紧形成好看的弧线，看得李永钦口干舌燥。

就在对方释放的瞬间，随着呻吟不断攀升，李永钦清楚地感觉到自己的老二硬得发烫。

李永钦惊恐地看着自己下半身撑起的帐篷，恶寒爬上心头，他闭上眼死死地咬着自己的下唇丝毫不得动弹。

4/

十年过去，李永钦真的一把屎一把尿又当爹又当妈地把扬扬拉扯大。如今的他不再是垃圾房门口那个被人丢弃怅然若失等着妈妈的破小孩，而逐渐成为一个比自己还要高出些许的少年。这少年在自己的养育下茁壮成长，甚至到了青春期的年纪。只是李永钦没想到，时间一晃而过，快到连自己这个近亲之人都没反应过来他已经十八岁了。

李永钦两眼一黑，暗自懊恼发愁。他愁的不是对扬扬生理关注的缺失，这一点李永钦从未忽略过。同样身为男人，李永钦十分清楚敏感，因此扬扬一到13岁他们就开始分床睡。15岁过后，男生往往将踏入青春期或性启蒙的阶段需要给足空间和隐私，因此李永钦提前两年准备，从不去干涉他的发展。如今，他正值十八岁，是个血气方刚的青葱少年，打飞机再正常不过，不正常的是什么？

是自己！

他没想到对着一个自己养大的小孩，竟然会起反应！

男人都是下三路的生物，对着静态裸体都能撸。一定是自己太久没见黄总没开荤，所以才会起这么大反应。理由一旦成立，李永钦便松一口气死命抓住它用来安慰自己。

李永钦一夜未眠。天光初亮时，他就顶着一脸疲惫蹑手蹑脚爬起来给扬扬做早餐。扬扬比同龄人晚两年上学，因此到高三时已经年满18。面对即将高考的阶段，李永钦十分紧张重视。虽然家里不宽裕，但是李永钦从不让扬扬吃外面的盒饭。一日三餐都是他亲自做好，荤素搭配得当再让扬扬带去学校。

可能是昨天没睡好的原因，李永钦洗完锅端水起身的时候，脑袋一阵眩晕、手一松就要往地上倒。扬扬不知什么时候也起来了，他稳妥地接住李永钦，语气着急：“你没事吧。”

李永钦靠在他身上刚想说没事的时候，感官最先苏醒的是被扬扬那双手抱住的肩膀。好不容易被暂时遗忘的记忆又再次被撕开，少年的喘息声，抖动的双臀.....李永钦感觉身体的温度在不断攀升，尤其是被对方紧握的地方。

李永钦慌忙起身挣开，眼神略微躲闪：“没事，没事。”

扬扬皱眉看着他，不放心地伸出手测他额头上的温度：“真的吗？但是你怎么这么热？”

“没事！”李永钦不自在地打掉贴在自己额头上的手，心绪不宁：“干...干活出了点汗。你...你赶快刷牙吃饭，吃完赶紧去上学，别迟到了。”

“哦。”扬扬嘟了嘟嘴也没多想，转身进厕所做自己的事。

扬扬一走，李永钦便像泄气的皮球一样瘫在床上给黄总发短信。印象中，这是他第一次主动给黄总发短信。

李永钦：你什么时候回来？

一分钟之后，对方回信息：半个月之后。怎么，想我啦？

李永钦回：嗯。想你回来干我。

李永钦平时不会这么大胆，当他编辑这条短信的时候，心里想的是刺激对方，好让对方早点回来解决这个纠缠自己多日的梦魇。

只要黄总回来就好，只要他回来，一切都会回归正常。  
李永钦十分笃定地想。

这半个月以来，李永钦有意无意都在避开与扬扬的肢体接触。无奈这小孩是自己从小带到大的，对方完全没有意识，他身上有太多习惯都连着李永钦。要么就是叫他帮自己挠痒痒，要么就是靠在李永钦身上看电视、看书。每当他靠着李永钦的时候，李永钦内心都十分惶恐生怕自己一不小心又生出歹念，煎熬不已。庆幸的是除了周末扬扬在家的时间不多，平时上课晚读回来到头就睡，到了周末李永钦就想着法躲出去。

李永钦不敢多想，躲着对方也是躲着自己，他分不清楚自己当时是身体自然反应还是心存邪念。而这两个选项，无论是哪一种可能都让他惶恐不安。这种不安足以将他撕碎，无论在心理还是在道德批判上。

黄总终于回来了。

两人急切又狼狈地在黄总的办公桌上做爱。

李永钦的短信起到春药的作用，黄总用他的实际行动证明李永钦的刺激达到十分显著的效果。

桌上的办公用品被一扫而空，李永钦被扒光了压在上面。冰冷的桌面让李永钦整个后背包括尾骨都在收缩，李永钦攀附着黄总的上半身主动送吻，下半身也死命贴紧对方肿胀的部位摩擦。两人吻得又急又凶，恨不得把彼此镶嵌到自己体内。

“看来你是真的想我，嗯？”黄总粗喘着声音，眼神发狠地盯着李永钦，下半身还时不时地顶他的后穴挑拨。

李永钦不甘示弱，他现在满脑子只想黄总赶快进入自己。他张开双腿夹住黄总那健硕的腰卖力地蹭着对方：“是。快进来，要我啊。”

这种想要却又得不到满足的撒娇声对黄总来说如同致命毒药，他伸手给李永钦扩张发现那里早已湿成一片。

“都这么湿了！这么想我？那今天就让你好好享受！”黄总扶着老二蹭没两下就往里面深捅，一路顺滑顶得李永钦阵阵呜咽。

不知道换了第几个姿势，两人不知疲倦地做着。从桌上到沙发上再到室内的休息室，地上衣物凌乱，所有经过作战的地盘皆是一片狼藉。

“再用力一点！啊....再快一点....”李永钦掐着黄总的肩膀动情地叫。面对第一次这么主动的他，黄总相当意外也相当卖力。他几乎把所有的床技都用在此刻，用在李永钦身上。李永钦的身体就像练过舞蹈的人一样柔软，他换着花样把李永钦折来折去，后穴朝天的姿势可以让他完全俯视着整根进去。看着眼前的春色，这种前所未有的刺激爽到他自己都忍不住叫出声。

黄总在性事上是人狠话不多的角色，他向来很少叫出声，除了在动情深睡后喊着某个人的名字外，几乎很安静。今天的他格外不一样，整个房间都是他粗旷低沉难以抑制的喘息声。李永钦应该满足的，他们俩在一起这么多年，这是他第一次让对方完全为自己失控。

可黄总叫得越动情，李永钦心里就越难过。泪水在他的眼里凝聚，黄总的每段叫声都会在他的脑海里自动切换成扬扬自慰时的声音。李永钦红着眼咬着自己的唇，咬着对方身上的肌肉，他大声叫唤让黄总用尽全力对待自己，就是为了把那道青涩的喘息声从脑海里赶出去。

可惜，这方法除了给身体带来痛感之外别无作用。最后在两人互相释放的瞬间，李永钦脑海里浮现出扬扬那张运动过后满脸通红的样子。

完了。  
一切都完了。

黄总伏在李永钦身上心满意足的喘息，李永钦则缩着身子放声哭泣。黄总诧异地看着身下娇艳欲滴泪痕满面的李永钦心里一紧，他以为是自己今天失控把人折磨坏了。

黄总翻了个身把李永钦圈在怀里安抚，嘴唇有一下没一下地亲着他吞噬他的泪水：“对不起，弄疼你了。下次别再这么撩拨我，就不会这么疼，好吗。”黄总温柔得吓人，李永钦却身陷囹圄。

当晚，李永钦被留下来过夜，这是他第一次被黄总带回家。

和一般男生的凌乱无序不同，黄总的家简单大气，甚至可以说是过分简单。客厅除了沙发和电视，没有别的家具，厨房的冰箱煤气灶更是摆设。

这个家，一点家的味道都没有，甚至比不上李永钦和扬扬的老破小来得温馨。

但在这个家里，他终于见到黄总口中的那个人。

或许真是许久没见的缘故，或许也是有人第一次在这个家给黄总做饭。晚饭后，黄总哄着李永钦又做了几次，做到李永钦哭着直求饶。李永钦是想刺激他，可没想到黄总的后劲这么大，甚至没想到被刺激到的人还有那个内心龌龊的自己。

今天，黄总第一次没有在睡梦中叫那个名字。

半夜被尿憋醒，李永钦起来上厕所。因为第一次来也不知道厕所在哪，所以只能瞎猫乱转随便开个房间看看。当他推开第一个房间的时候，被里面的布景吓一跳。

李永钦愣在那不知所措地看着床正对面的那面墙，墙上贴满各种照片，都是同一个人的照片。从这个人初中开始，到高中、大学、工作、甚至是现在....

“巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。”

这是李永钦看到这个人时脑海里蹦出的第一句话，这个人长得十分乖巧灵动，精致秀气的脸透着一股古典气，一对明明生着勾人的丹凤眼偏偏透着一股子正气。最中间的那张照片大概是初高中时期，那人推着辆自行车穿着红白色的校服，朝镜头笑得十分灿烂。照片的右下角刻着五个字：如果云知道。

想到黄总每次在深睡时喊出的“云”，这个人、这道题似乎也不难解。

李永钦自嘲地扯了扯嘴角退出房间关上门，假装从没有来过。当他重新躺回黄总身边时，审视着这张令人望成莫及的绝美容颜。

他伸手抚平黄总微皱的额头，却被熟睡的黄总无意识地圈进怀里搂紧。

“阿云，别闹。”一贯亲昵宠溺的语气。

李永钦看着他不禁叹了口气，看来并没有例外，每个人都有不可说的秘密。

“你的秘密，是否就是让你来到这的理由呢？”

5/

李永钦推开家门，扬扬正对着镜子穿衣服，他透过镜子冷着脸一言不发地盯着李永钦像盯着做了亏心事的小孩。李永钦十分有自知之明，他垂下眼满脸心虚地杵在门口不知是进是退。

关于黄总的存在，扬扬或多或少知道些。至于他和李永钦之间的关系，扬扬也能猜到。只不过那都是背地里的关系，李永钦从来不在他面前提起，他也选择性地刻意避开。这似乎是两人之间不成文的默契。

扬扬从来没在李永钦面前提过黄总这个人，但李永钦能感觉出来扬扬对黄总的抵触，因此李永钦也从不在扬扬面前主动提起。

每次和黄总见面完，李永钦都会按时回家，不会让扬扬察觉到什么。今天是扬扬来到这个家后，李永钦第一次没有回家过夜。

扫了一眼餐桌上的鸡蛋壳和半剩的豆浆，李永钦心里有些过意不去。他张嘴想说点什么，问扬扬吃饱没，但抬眼看到扬扬那张冷着脸不愿意跟自己搭话的神情时，话就卡在喉咙头出不了声。见李永钦什么也不说也不解释，扬扬更是气不打一出来，手下的动作飞速加快穿完校服拎起书包就走，和李永钦擦肩而过时更是半点眼神也没给，就好像门口完全没这个人的存在一样。

感受着被扬扬走时掀起的那阵风，李永钦的眼眶逐渐红起来。印象中，扬扬从没跟自己发过脾气，也不会用那种表情对自己。他总是笑得很天真很灿烂跟在李永钦背后“哥哥”“哥哥”地叫，等稍微长大了些，开始有小大人心性后就不爱叫哥哥，每天“李永钦”“李永钦”没大没小的，越是纠正他越是叫得欢，李永钦拿他没办法也只好顺着他。

或许这样也好，少一些交流就能多藏一些情绪。尤其是这种无法面对他，也无法面对自己的情况。

扬扬走后，李永钦躺在自己床上想着过往的种种难过得无法呼吸。天刚刚亮，他就从黄总家出来。经过黄总办公楼前时，想起自己决定收养扬扬的那一天。也是像今天一样阳光明媚，他心情甚好地把扬扬从黄总的办公楼抱出来，抱到自己的破三轮上坐着。

他问小孩：“你叫什么名字？”  
小孩仰着脸看他，有些低落有些不明：“扬扬。”  
他说：“从今天开始你就跟我混。”  
小孩眼睛一亮，不敢置信：“真的吗？你不会送我去孤儿院，也不会丢下我吗？”  
李永钦摇摇头，语气笃定：“嗯！真的。”  
小孩鼻子一红，眼里冒着泪光：“永远都不会吗？”  
“永远都不会。”李永钦宠溺地捏了捏他的鼻子，笑得两眼弯弯，一口大白牙晃啊晃格外灿烂。

李永钦：“来，叫哥！”  
扬扬扑到他怀里，哭着大喊：“哥！”

回忆到这里时，李永钦蜷缩着身体哭得浑身颤抖。理智和道德撕扯着他、淹没着他，让他呼吸不过来。他无法面对自己，无法面对扬扬，更无法面对内心那份变质的情感。此刻的他站在道德制高点的对立面，丑陋的内心将他打得自惭形秽。他似乎除了逃避现实，想不到任何解决的办法。

不知哭了多久，哭到没有半点精神，李永钦便窝在床上睡着了。一睡睡到天黑，等他再次醒来的时候，朦胧之间只见扬扬坐在凳子上埋怨地瞪着他。此时，虽然也是一脸不悦，但眼神缓和不少，没有白天的那份生疏冷漠。

“做错事的人是你，夜不归宿的也是你。我还没说什么呢！你好意思哭？”扬扬坐得笔直双手环抱胸前一本正经地，说完还伸手摸了下李永钦眼角的泪痕。李永钦神识还没足够清醒连闪都来不及，等他意识完全清醒过来时，扬扬的手已经放下了。

一闪而过的触感，炙热细腻，在李永钦心里升起异样。

他撇开脸，不敢和扬扬对视，接着便闻到一阵饭香。

这时他把目光投射到饭桌上，桌上已经摆好了饭菜，等回过神看扬扬身上时，才发现他挽着袖子胸前的校服也是湿的。

李永钦从来不会让扬扬干洗碗做饭的活，他一门心思让扬扬把时间花在学习上，甚至在扬扬小一些的时候洗澡水都是李永钦帮他弄好。李永钦虽然没怎么读书，但他深知读书可以改变命运的道理。他想让扬扬有出息，而不是像自己一样一辈子碌碌无为。

居然趁他睡着的时候，把饭菜都做好了。他什么时候学会做饭了？做饭的时候也不知道有没有伤到手。李永钦下意识就想检查扬扬的手，手刚抬起一半就在将触到对方的瞬间，他停在空中。

这种放在以往任何时候都可以轻松做到的肢体接触，现在对李永钦来说就如同爬火山一样艰难。

他没办法触碰他，扬扬自然不知道李永钦心里的想法。他只当李永钦要起身，所以伸手拉他一把。扬扬顺手一牵把李永钦从床上拉起来，两人的距离迅速靠近让李永钦呼吸一滞。还没等李永钦甩开扬扬的手，就被扬扬按在餐桌前的位子上。

“先吃吧，吃完再找你算账。不许说难吃，不然就丢你出去。”半威胁半撒娇的语气，让李永钦眼眶一红。他吸吸鼻子，拿起筷子夹起西红柿炒蛋放到嘴里。

扬扬很有先见之明，果然是很难吃。又咸又酸，西红柿甚至还没熟，蒂心都没切掉。李永钦强忍着五官变化无动于衷地嚼着，突然听到对面传来一阵咬到沙子的声音。

“呸呸呸，怎么还有鸡蛋壳啊。我明明去壳了啊！”扬扬一边吐掉嘴里的鸡蛋壳，一边嫌弃。

李永钦看着他满脸写着难吃的表情，情不自禁笑出了声，眼泪也跟着纹路滑下来。

见他笑了，扬扬也笑了。笑着笑着，又洋装厉声道：“不许笑！再笑丢你出去。”

有那么一瞬间，李永钦觉得他们回到了以前那种轻松平常的日子。他看着那张青春洋溢的笑颜、初露男性轮廓的面孔，心脏突然像被袭击一般跳动不止抨击着胸膛。

他收起笑容埋头吃饭，余光瞥见扬扬的筷子对着他自己做的菜犹犹豫豫下不去手，他在内心叹了口气便起身重新给扬扬炒菜。

扬扬吃着李永钦新做的菜心情似乎不错。他似乎忘记李永钦一夜未归的事，开始恢复往常的模样絮絮叨叨地跟李永钦分享学校的事情，而李永钦则像平日一样安安静静吃饭听扬扬讲话，因此扬扬也不觉得有什么异样。

晚饭吃得很快，吃完李永钦便收拾好桌子去洗碗，把饭桌腾出来让扬扬背书写作业。洗碗的过程中李永钦好几次因为走神差点把碗打翻，他屏息偷看扬扬一眼，发现他埋头读书没发现才安心下来。

洗完澡后，李永钦抱着膝盖坐在床上看着电视发呆，扬扬就坐在离他不到一米远的地方背英文单词。徐徐而来的读书声就像有磁性一样吸引着李永钦的注意，以前李永钦常常伴随着扬扬的读书声入睡，只是今天李永钦毫无睡意。他目视前方偷偷缩在心里清理自己的思路，他搞不懂自己是哪里出错或者说是从什么时候开始，让这份感情开始变质。

“看着我干嘛？”扬扬的声音拉回李永钦的注意力，等他回过神时，发现自己正盯着扬扬的脸出神。

“是不是觉得本大爷帅气十足，忍不住要爱上本大爷啊。”扬扬说完还不忘朝李永钦挑眉，李永钦非但没有笑甚至突然十分严肃地盯着扬扬

空气一度凝固，扬扬尴尬地笑了笑。看着李永钦那张不动声色白到发青的脸，扬扬意识到他在生气，而且是非常生气。

李永钦生气的时候就是这种表情，面无表情、一言不发，眼神像黑猫一样冷得吓人。扬扬自觉理亏意识到不该如此开玩笑，便心虚地说：“我...我开玩笑的，我在学校也是这么跟他们玩的。”

“一点都不好笑。”李永钦接过他的话冷声回复，说完慌忙躺在床上背对着扬扬。

几乎就在扬扬说完的瞬间，李永钦浑身血液倒流心脏剧烈跳动。他蜷缩着身体抱紧自己，双拳紧紧握在胸前试图掩盖自己内心的慌张和不安。

半晌过后，他抱着自己把酝酿一整晚的想法说了出来：“下周开始，你就去学校住宿吧。”

“啊？为什么啊。”扬扬放下书一脸疑惑，怀疑自己空耳听错。

李永钦的声音透过背影传来：“你已经高三了，应该把时间和精力都放在学习上，来来回回太费时间影响你学习。”

听到这，扬扬松一口气继续低头看书：“这你不用担心，我一直都是第一名好吗？”

“就这么安排，早点睡吧。”

李永钦的声音突然强硬起来，掀起扬扬内心的不安，他转念一想是不是自己刚刚玩笑开过头李永钦气还没消，赶忙解释：“你是不是因为我刚刚那么说生气了？对不起，我真的是开玩笑的。我以后再也不开这这样的玩笑.....”

“不是因为这个。”李永钦打断他。

“那是因为什么？”扬扬更加迷惑：“我在家住得好好的，你为什么突然让我去住宿。”

“我都说了不想你浪费时间。”

“是因为他吗？”扬扬的声音突然冷静下来。

李永钦一愣，咬了咬唇：“不是。”

“不是？那你为什么昨天不回家？”见对方无动于衷不否认，扬扬更加笃定自己的想法，一时之间积累多年的不满和恐惧一并爆发。

他情绪激动地站起来，看着李永钦的背影控诉：“这么多年你跟他在外面鬼混，我说过什么吗？周围的人对你对我指指点点，我说过什么吗？你现在是不是觉得我碍着你们？我告诉你李永钦，我还没觉得你恶心，你有什么资格嫌弃我！”

人一旦被怒火操控，自是什么词都不过大脑，更不会管这些话是否会变成利器一刀一刀割在对方的心口上。

李永钦咬着牙攥紧双拳，他转过身双眼猩红：“是！我是恶心。我恶心你不也照样是我养大的？这么多年我都把时间花在你身上，我有过自己的生活吗？我现在就只是想要给自己一些时间罢了，不行吗？”

扬扬的脸青一阵白一阵，他不可置信地看着李永钦：“李永钦！你真的要因为他丢下我！”

李永钦被他看得浑身血液凝固：“我.....”

“你说过你这辈子都不会丢下我的！你现在跟我妈...跟那个女人又有什么区别。”眼泪从他的眼眶滑落，扬扬负气地胡乱抹掉。

面对扬扬的慌乱和痛苦，李永钦再也狠不下心来说重话，他无声地摇头捂着脸疲惫道：“不是的不是的，不是这样的。”

怒意上头的扬扬根本听不进去：“好，我现在就给你们腾地方。”说完这句话，还没等李永钦回过神，扬扬就不见了。

此刻已是大半夜，外面黑得吓人，天边时有电闪雷鸣看似要下雨。空气闷得人心头烦躁，李永钦踩着拖鞋急忙跑出门找人。

最终，在游乐场的摩天轮那找到扬扬。

那是小时候，扬扬只要一跟李永钦吵架就会跑去躲起来的地方。

6/

扬扬穿着单薄的背心短裤靠在某个座舱里抱着自己发抖，时而闪过的电光映在他脸上衬得他脸色发白。李永钦疲惫地蹲在游乐园一角，默默地陪着他注视着他。

扬扬自小就是乖巧型的小孩，或许是因为被抛弃过的原因，让他在本该调皮捣蛋的年纪比别人沉稳懂事许多。

一件校服穿了补，补了穿。

一双球鞋也是如此。

为了给李永钦省钱，他从不会伸手向李永钦要不该要的钱。别人玩两天就腻了的玩具送给他，他显然接受视如珍宝。别人拿钱去KTV去打游戏，他一有空就帮李永钦巡视游乐园。别人报这个班那个班的，他凭自己努力给李永钦减轻不少负担。

除了一次。

扬扬喜欢打篮球，却因为穿的是一双烂球鞋被同学笑了很久。

篮球队队长说让他买双新球鞋，不然不让他加入篮球队。

那时扬扬才14岁，自尊心强，被同学一激便跑回家闹着李永钦要买球鞋。一双球鞋一千多，占了李永钦半个月的工资。李永钦心想钱要省下来给扬扬以后读书用，觉得一双球鞋而已没必要买名牌，便给他买了一双杂牌。

谁知买回来穿不到一天，鞋就坏了。七八百的鞋子，价格够李永钦和扬扬吃上一个星期。

看着湿漉漉裂开的鞋子，扬扬脸上还挂了彩。李永钦气不打一处来，失手打了他一顿。打完，扬扬就哭着离家出走。李永钦找了大半夜，最后在摩天轮找到他。

后来李永钦才知道，鞋子是他们篮球队的人给扔到水池里泡坏的，扬扬为此跟他们大打出手。知道自己错怪小孩，李永钦自责得不行，哄了他好几天才把人哄好。

这一次，恐怕是哄不好了。

天光初亮，李永钦从睡梦中醒来。等他定眼再看时，扬扬已经不见了。李永钦急忙站起来找人，结果重心不稳脚下一崴。等他一路忍痛急匆匆跑回家的时候，家里不仅没人，扬扬的床也收拾得干干净净上面放着一个大行李箱。

李永钦坐在门边等了一天，等到望眼欲穿，就在他打算起身去报警的时候，扬扬回来了。

李永钦扣着手组织了半天语言想问他一天都跑去哪了，结果刚对上扬扬那副冷面孔，勇气瞬间被打得七零八落、消散无余。扬扬无视李永钦就像无视空气一样，有条不絮地洗澡吃饭看书睡觉。

家里明明住着两个大活人，却安静得出奇。扬扬还没有搬去学校，李永钦已经开始不适应这种“一个人”独处的生活。但他心里清楚，只有这么做，他和扬扬的关系才能正常维持下去。

两人相安无事处了一晚，第二天一早李永钦便送扬扬去学校。

今天是周日，学校有晚自习的惯例。李永钦的三轮车停在校门口不远处，路过的学生都会停下来看着他们交头接耳几句。

李永钦不在意，他想扬扬应该也不在意。他下车想帮扬扬抬行李箱，却被扬扬强硬地一把拉过。扬扬拖着行李箱头也不回地往学校走去，走到一半的时候，突然有个女生活泼地跳到他身边挽着他笑。扬扬身体略微僵硬一下，他似乎停下脚步想回头，但最终没有回头。

看着对方渐行渐远的背影，李永钦最终没忍住抹了一把泪。

扬扬住校之后，就再没回过家。为了联系，李永钦存了他们宿舍的号码，只存不打。确切地说，李永钦忍不住打过几次，但每次接起来都不说话。宿舍接电话的人都是随机的，运气好的话才会碰见扬扬接电话。

喂了两次没人接，扬扬就会挂掉。

有时候单凭一两句“喂”，就够安慰李永钦一阵子。  
但有时候，也会意外听到一些让李永钦受伤的话。

“喂，请问你找谁？”扬扬的声音在电话那头响起。  
李永钦握紧话筒，心跳加快。

扬扬：“喂？说话。不说我挂了。”

“干嘛，又没人说话啊。”舍友A的声音从旁边传来：“上周我也接到一个。”

舍友B调侃道：“可能是暗恋扬扬的人。自从你来我们宿舍之后，找我们要电话的人都变多了。”

“诶嘿，有可能。”舍友A跟着附和一句。

扬扬笑了笑，笑声传进电话筒里，等他再“喂”一句的时候，发现对方已经挂断。

李永钦每隔一个月就会去学校给他送生活费，两人在扬扬的宿舍楼下碰头。自从上次吵架之后，两人之间便多了一层看不见的裂痕。许久不见，扬扬又高了点。李永钦站在他对面将他头到尾扫一遍，是长高了，脸上的轮廓也日渐成熟些。扬扬的目光始终垂在地面上，一股酸楚涌上李永钦心头。

李永钦强忍着心酸把钱递给扬扬：“下个月的生活费。”

扬扬伸手接过，说了句：“以后我会还你。”

李永钦心痛如刀绞，他动了动嘴无奈地笑了笑：“好。”

两人站了一会，李永钦犹豫半天说：“下个月你生日，你回.....”

“不回了，我要晚自习，毕竟高三没时间做别的。”扬扬把李永钦的话原封不动还给他，李永钦心里一阵苦涩，尝到搬起石头砸自己脚的味道。

“那...我先走了。”李永钦把手放进口袋里以免自己忍不住去抚摸扬扬的脸，他不舍地转身慢慢离开扬扬的视线。

等他没走多久，曾在校门口挽着扬扬手的女孩出现在扬扬身后蒙住他的眼睛。

“猜猜我是谁！”女孩俏皮地跳起来。  
扬扬把她拉开，说了句：“别闹。”

“哦。”女孩扫兴地堵了堵嘴：“你哥来看你？”  
“嗯。”扬扬轻描淡写带过。

“对了，去德国的事情你想好没有，跟你哥说了吗？”

扬扬看着李永钦离开的方向，脸上闪过一丝犹豫。

女孩见状：“诶，这可是千载难逢的机会，别人抢破头都没有，你在犹豫什么？怕给哥造成压力吗？你放心，以你的实力申请奖学金分分钟的事，你根本不用愁。”

“不是这个。”  
“那你还犹豫什么？”女孩不解。

是啊，自己在犹豫什么？  
担心李永钦吗？  
担心他做什么？  
他跟那个姓黄的忙着逍遥快活，轮得到自己操心？  
况且他已经先抛弃自己，自己还有担心他做什么？

扬扬叹了口气，摸了摸女孩的头：“你先回去吧，我再想想。”

李永钦以为只要见不到人自己的情感就可以得到压制，时间久了就会淡。谁知，自从扬扬搬去学校住之后效果适得其反。日子一久，越是见不到人越是睹物思人。李永钦每天晚上都看着扬扬用过的餐具、衣物、床，要么发呆要么流眼泪。

浑浑噩噩好长一段时间，整个人精神不振，终于熬到了10月10号。李永钦鼓起勇气试着给扬扬宿舍打电话，扬扬似乎像是守在电话盘一般准确无误地接起来。

李永钦在心里偷偷高兴，今天运气真好。

扬扬：“喂。”  
对方一阵沉默。

扬扬：“你不说话我就挂了。”说完，他作势要挂电话，实际上只是在李永钦看不到的地方把话筒拿远了一些。

“生日快乐。”李永钦心急地把自己准备好的话说出来。

现在，换扬扬沉默。

李永钦握着电话紧张得手心都在出汗，他准备了一肚子的话到如今除了“生日快乐”一句也说不出。

“你以后不说话就不要打电话来，免得舍友他们瞎猜。”扬扬的声音再次响起，敲打着李永钦的胸膛。

“对不起，我就想听听你的声音。”李永钦似乎喝了酒，胆子也大了不少。后知后觉的他，突然反应过来：“原来你知道啊。”

扬扬笑了笑：“傻子才猜不出来。”

大概是生日的关系，扬扬的心情似乎不错。听到他笑，李永钦的心情也跟着放松下来。他们俩冷战几个月，难得不再剑拔弩张。

“那你今天回家吗，我准备了蛋....”李永钦一鼓作气提出更大的要求。

“不了，他们准备给我过生日。”扬扬的话就像一盆冷水般从李永钦头上浇下来，把他刚刚复燃的好心情浇得七零八落。

似乎察觉到李永钦情绪的变化，扬扬有些变扭地补上一句：“已经答应人家，不好爽约。”

“哦哦哦，没事没事。约好就去吧。”李永钦调了调嗓子，假装情绪高涨。

扬扬沉默一会：“嗯。”

“那你好好玩，记得吃长寿面。”

“嗯。”

双方握着话筒，似乎都不愿意挂断。

李永钦怕耽误扬扬的时间率先反应过来，略带不舍地说：“那我挂了。生日快乐。”

“好。谢谢。”

挂完电话，李永钦还没有从那句“谢谢”中反应过来。

从什么时候开始，扬扬会跟他说谢谢了？

这种生疏、客套的词语，以前从不会出现在他们之间。

李永钦看着眼前的蛋糕和冒着热气的长寿面，眼泪不禁在眼眶里凝结。视线朦胧之中，他仿佛看到扬扬坐在他对面笑着听他唱生日歌，吃着他亲手准备的长寿面，就像小时候一样。

他披着被扬扬穿不下淘汰的旧校服外套，拿起酒杯隔空对着扬扬举杯，接着一饮而尽。酒越喝越深，意识也越来越模糊。可奇怪的是，当意识越模糊时眼前的扬扬就越清晰。清晰得像伸手就可以抓到一般，李永钦斗起胆伸手一抓，结果抓空了整个人摔在地上。

屁股摔疼了，李永钦那无处诉说的委屈便化成眼泪掉得更凶。

没过多久，突然有人把他拦腰抱起放到床上。喝醉了真好，这种实实在在的拥抱又暖又安心让他忍不住贴近对方。李永钦埋头蹭了蹭，一股熟悉又陌生的味道。李永钦激动地抬起头，看到眼前人眼睛一亮，笑意也随着眼角展开。

喝醉的李永钦情绪大开，行动也大胆起来。他全身软绵绵伸出手环住扬扬的脖子，抬起头笑得很灿烂：“你回来啦，我还以为你真的不回来了呢？”

“嗯，你放开我坐好，别再摔了。”扬扬无奈地笑了笑，李永钦像只大八抓鱼黏在他身上抱得他快喘不过气来。

“不要，我不放。我一定是在做梦，我的梦就要听我的。我不放。”这种脱掉大人外衣带着孩子气撒野的面孔，扬扬从来没见过。

他甚是新奇地配合着李永钦：“你不放，那你想干嘛？”

“我？”李永钦瞪着一双乌溜溜的眼睛灵动地转来转去，接下来发生的事情就不在扬扬所能控制的范围内。

李永钦吻上扬扬的瞬间，扬扬整个人都呆滞了。一切发生得太过突然，突然到扬扬来不及思考眼前的变数，更没有余力推开这个人。

李永钦的唇炙热而柔软，甚至在酒精的作用下仿佛有魔力一般让扬扬浑身无法动弹，他僵硬着身子应承着李永钦急切而缠绵的吻。就在李永钦把舌头伸进扬扬口腔中的时候，扬扬才彻底反应过来。

他浑身颤抖地推开李永钦，可李永钦酒后劲大搂着扬扬不放，一个劲地将全身力量压在扬扬身上。扬扬又急又恼他死命地想要掰开李永钦却无济于事，李永钦的吻技不是他一个青葱少年能抵抗的。哪怕他心里一百个不愿意，有那么几秒生理会被诚实地带跑偏。

“李永钦你在干什么！”他奋力挣扎，越挣扎李永钦吻得越起劲。浓烈而炙热的吻，透过双唇、皮肤一层层地烧毁理智、摧毁道德。

“你疯了吗？你看看....我是谁！”两人倒在床上，扬扬绝望地怒吼着，李永钦却丝毫没有被震慑。

“你...放开我！”扬扬的手抵在两人中间试图拉开距离，可用尽全力也敌不过李永钦醉后的死劲。李永钦的力气大得离谱，被他摸过的地方也像火烧一样让人失去理智，扬扬浑身冰冷僵硬，脑袋也混沌不堪。不，不是这样的，怎么会这样。他是自己的哥哥，他怎么可以这么对自己！

面对不管不顾的李永钦，扬扬眼里的泪水不断冒出。他最后奋力一挣伸手掐着李永钦的脖子死死地抵住他，感受到喉咙的窒息李永钦动作开始缓慢下来。

“哥。”扬扬无望地喊着企图唤醒李永钦的理智。果不其然，李永钦瞬间就像被点住穴位一般听见“哥”这个词的时候，清醒过来。

李永钦定格在扬扬身上，目光逐渐清明。就在看清楚人的瞬间，李永钦像见鬼一样弹开重重地倒在一边。他看着衣服凌乱嘴唇红肿满眼痛苦的扬扬，惊恐地张着嘴。

这一切不都是梦吗？  
可扬扬投来的眼神，那赤裸裸的控诉和厌恶真实得让他浑身冷冽。

原来不是梦！  
那他在做什么？  
他一定是被酒精冲昏头脑才会做这种龌龊的事。  
他该怎么办？

“为什么？”扬扬呼吸不稳地质问他，眼里的愤怒像岩浆一样不断喷发，李永钦看着他心像被揪着一样疼。

他已经没办法思考，混沌和恐惧让他支撑不住倒下去。  
在晕倒之前，李永钦又迷迷糊糊地听见扬扬问他：“为什么？”

为什么？  
因为我心里有个不可告人的秘密。

可我不愿意再看到你那样的眼神。  
希望老天爷永远不要让我醒来。

第二天一早，李永钦如梦惊醒般从床上弹起来。

昨晚做了一个可怕的噩梦，这个噩梦将他和扬扬推向灭绝的道路上。  
李永钦坐在床上大口喘气，幸好是梦。

不幸的是，迟来的偏头疼和眼前那道灼人嫌恶的目光敲打着他的脊梁骨。  
原来昨晚的一切不是梦。  
该来的还是要来。  
该面对的，还是要面对。

扬扬坐在床的对面一声不吭地盯着他，哪怕此刻他离李永钦有两米远，身高和力气也远超李永钦。扬扬仍旧一脸戒备，环绕在胸前的拳头似乎只要李永钦稍有动静就会把他砸死。

“为什么？”

听到这句话，李永钦的头开始疯狂抽痛起来。

他嘴巴干涩吞了吞口水低下头：“对不起。”

“为什么？为什么要这么对我？”

听到对方的怒吼，李永钦想死的心都有了，他痛苦地遮住脸不断重复：“对不起，对不起。”

突然胸前一紧，李永钦被大力扯到扬扬面前，扬扬面目狰狞地看着他：“李永钦，你该不会把外面那些变态的想法放到我身上吧！”

李永钦听话只听重点，听到“变态”两个词的时候心沉入冰窟：“不是的，不是的，我只是....”‘

“只是什么？”扬扬丝毫没有让他敷衍过去的打算，而是像审问犯人一样步步紧逼。

“我只是...我只是....我只是认错了人。”

李永钦原本以为这句话会让扬扬心里轻松几分，谁知话刚落下。拽着自己的拳头又硬了几分，扬扬手中的力道不断加重，李永钦被他拽得面红耳赤几乎喘不过气来。

扬扬右手青筋暴起，几乎可以听到他咬牙切齿的声音：“你把我认成了谁？”

在他的死亡直视下，李永钦本能开始害怕。预感告知他不可以、也绝不能说出那两个字，可李永钦别无选择。因为暴怒和断绝相比，远不如断绝来得痛苦。

“我..把你认成了...黄总。”

沙包大的拳头犹如预想砸在李永钦脸上，痛得李永钦整半张脸失去知觉。然而这种痛远不及李永钦心痛的万分之一，李永钦咽了咽口中的血腥味，低头不敢看扬扬。

扬扬此刻死死地握紧拳头全身紧绷地站着，错乱无序的呼吸暴露他此刻有多么愤怒。李永钦的回答应该让他释怀才对，至少代表昨晚的一切只是误会。他和李永钦之间还跟以前一样，并没有超出亲情或者不伦的范围。

可，当他听到“黄总”这两个字的时候，心中就像原子弹爆炸一样所有的理智被夷为平地。他不知道这股怒火从何而来，甚至伴随着一股浓厚的恶心感。就连昨天被李永钦吻的时候，他都从未如此恶心过。

没想到比起被从小带大自己的哥哥亲，变成为别人的代替品更让他觉得恶心。  
无比的恶心。

他不怒反笑，眼神却冷得像刀一样锋利：“我真是要谢谢你，给我的19岁生日送来这么一份难以忘怀的大礼。”

留下一句讽刺，扬扬摔门离开他们的小破屋。

李永钦全身像被抽干一样无力地倒在床上，几乎再度晕厥。

7/

“哥，你吃！”一双白嫩的小手将热腾腾的馄饨推了过来。

李永钦看着眼前这一大碗满满的馄饨和扬扬手里的那一小碗形成强烈对比，他笑了笑：“给我这么多？你怎么不多吃点？”

扬扬吞了吞口水仰起脸笑：“我没关系阿，我人小吃小碗。哥哥你是大人，而且每天那么幸苦，你当然要多吃点啊！”

李永钦心中没由来便升起一股暖意，既欣慰又心疼。十来岁的小孩，本该护食的年纪却因为自身经历被迫成长。被抛弃的小孩再次找到庇护所，自是会将自己视为救命稻草，认为自己不该也没有资格跟他抢。

看着埋头将一颗馄饨分成好几口吃的扬扬，李永钦眼里逐渐升起一层雾气。他仿佛看到七八年前的自己，刚离开家的那会，为了一口饭一个住宿一份工作，拼命掩藏自己的想法和欲望，拼命讨好他人委曲求全。

李永钦抹去眼里的泪水，伸手摸了摸他的头：“扬扬，你记住。从你跟我回家的那天，你就是我弟弟。我的就是你的，你的就是我的。以后只要有我一口吃的，就有你一半的份。你不需要忍也不需要让，你想吃什么想做什么都可以做，知道吗？”

扬扬一抬头，眼里都是滚烫的泪珠一个劲地往下掉，李永钦看在眼里疼在心里。

扬扬13岁那年带着一身伤回家，李永钦丢下锅铲急急忙忙跑去接他，拉住他周身看。

李永钦急得上火：“怎么回事？你怎么跟别人打架啦。”

扬扬低着头，浑身紧绷：“他们欺负我，说我...是从垃圾堆里捡来的。”

“你还手没？”

扬扬心虚地点点头，他害怕李永钦责怪自己但依旧诚实地回答，谁知李永钦不仅没怪他，反而拍拍他的头说了句：“那就行。”

“你记住，我们不去欺负别人，但也不能由着别人欺负我们。但是....”李永钦握住扬扬的肩膀，表情认真：“有一个道理你要明白。很多人都没办法面对自己的不堪，甚至一生都在逃避。但逃避不是办法，人要学会面对现实。”

李永钦语重心长：“垃圾房捡回来的又怎么样？这是事实，我们无需狡辩也无需觉得难以启齿。被丢弃不是你的错，错的是丢弃你的人。被丢弃也不可耻，可耻的是嘲笑别人伤口的人，懂了吗？”

扬扬看着李永钦似懂非懂地点头，李永钦伸手帮他把脸上的眼泪一颗颗擦掉：“下次再有人这么说你，你可以还手，但是不能因为这个看轻自己，知道吗？”

李永钦告诫扬扬的话，扬扬一直记在心里。

人要学会面对现实。  
面对现实，才能让自己变得更加豁达，强大。  
很显然李永钦还不够豁达，强大。  
说的时候条条是道，一旦落到自己身上，就没那么简单。

那天过后，扬扬一直没回来过。  
无法面对现实的李永钦，就像只乌龟缩在壳里整日郁郁寡欢。  
自从他主动去学校找过一次扬扬被他拒绝见面后，每个月的生活费都是通过信件寄到宿舍。

跨过十月，时间就过得非常快。李永钦每天除了管理游乐园之外，最长时间就是躲在小破屋发呆。天气越来越冷，李永钦开始担心扬扬的衣服不够穿，几次拿起电话想打给扬扬都戛然而止。因为光凭他想象扬扬的声音，就会联想到那天晚上不堪的画面。

南方的小镇一到冬天又湿又冷，李永钦遣散游客后慢悠悠地往家里走，心想着给扬扬收拾几套衣服，明天直接放到学校门外让他拿就行。双方不用碰面，不会尴尬也不会让扬扬挨冻。

想着想着，李永钦便加快脚步。刚走到家门口时，就看见门口站着两个身影，一男一女。女生垫起脚闭着眼一点点往男生脸上凑，男生虽然表情有些愣住但似乎也没有移开的打算。

李永钦太阳穴狂跳，他应该转身就走，可是偏偏挪不动脚步。就在女生将要触到扬扬嘴唇的瞬间，李永钦失控地大喊一声：“扬扬。”

两人受到惊吓火速分开，看清楚来人，女生满脸通红不好意思地躲在扬扬身后，反观扬扬神情淡定眼神却十分冷冽。

突然，他眼里闪过一丝嘲弄，牵起女生的手，下巴点了点李永钦：“来，叫哥。”  
女生乖巧听话地叫了句：“哥。”

李永钦看着他们彼此握住的手，双眼生疼，他嘴角轻扯试图让自己的声音听不出异常：“你..你回来啦。”

扬扬不轻不重地瞥了他一眼：“回来拿点衣服。”说完，温柔地对女生说：“你在这等我。”然后转身走进家门。

李永钦快步跟上去，经过女孩身边的时候，女孩讨好般又叫了句：“哥哥好。”  
李永钦停下来脚步，面无表情地回了一句：“我不是你哥。”

扬扬从小到大的饮食起居都是李永钦照顾，事无巨细包括收拾行李这种小事。看着一床凌乱的冬衣被扬扬胡乱塞进行李箱，李永钦想上前搭把手却被扬扬的一个眼神制止住。

李永钦无力地靠在桌前，看着扬扬的背影双眼发愣。

“寒假我不回来了。”  
“为什么？”李永钦一惊，眼里尽是慌张。

“过段时间有个...比赛，而且马上就要高考，我想多争取些时间。”

李永钦吸了吸鼻子，不甘心地问：“那过年呢？”

扬扬手里的动作顿了顿，又拉起一件外套往包里塞：“也不回来。”

这次，李永钦不再问为什么，而是直接把心里话说出来：“你是不是都不回来了？”看着他停止动作的背影，李永钦豁出去问：“是因为上次的事吗？我不是解释过，是误会，我....”

扬扬转过身凝视他：“我知道。是误会，是你认错人。所以，我成全你啊。你不是需要有自己的时间和生活吗？我现在就给你啊。没有我碍着你们，你们不是更方便更开心？”

李永钦的眼泪“唰”就往下掉，看得扬扬内心十分暴躁。

李永钦摇着头，颤声道：“不是的，不是这样的。”

“那是哪样？”扬扬死死地盯着李永钦，眼圈有些发红。

什么叫做有苦说不出？搬起石头砸自己的脚？李永钦现下是彻底体会一把。他除了哭，除了否定、摇头，说不出任何话说。说不是因为自己认错人？是因为自己窥觊你？那，扬扬只会离自己更远，甚至和自己断绝关系。李永钦越哭越伤心，这种打碎牙齿活血吞的苦楚，他只能默默承受。

这副楚楚可怜的模样跟那天叫着“黄总”名字的时候如出一辙，扬扬越看越气，他伸手扣住李永钦的下巴强迫他跟自己对视：“让我去住校的是你，说自己没有时间的是你，说认错人的也是你。如今我随了你的心愿，你还在这里哭哭啼啼假惺惺什么？”

李永钦的下巴被他捏得起红印，那肌肤的触感极其柔软，扬扬皱眉心里爬过一丝异样。他慌忙不着痕迹地松手，而那股异样化作电流淌过指腹灼热不止。他咬牙转头，暗暗地用力揉戳手指好似要把这种感觉搓干净似的。

从前不管跟李永钦有什么肢体接触都不会让他心生异样。自从那晚之后一切都变了，变得荒唐至极颠三倒四。如果可以，他一点都不想见到李永钦。可不知道为何，越是逃避越是三番五次地梦到他。有时候从梦中惊醒，内裤一片潮湿。他已经19岁了，自是知道这种生理反应意味着什么。但他内心十分惶恐，甚至不敢深究，他怕一多想就会迈入万劫不复的地步。

扬扬走出家门带着女孩离开，李永钦就像丢魂一般瘫在地上。

几个月过去，李永钦看着日渐消受。扬扬不在的日子，李永钦的确多出许多自己的时间。闲着没事，他就喜欢在游乐园闭馆的时候坐摩天轮登上顶端，这是扬扬小时候最喜欢干的一件事。

“听说，当摩天轮到达天空顶端的时候许愿，愿望就一定会实现！”扬扬看着窗外的晴空，一脸兴奋。  
“那你想许什么愿？”李永钦坐在边上宠溺地附和他。

扬扬认真地想了想，就在座舱到达顶端的时候，他双手合十满脸虔诚：“我希望这辈子都跟哥哥在一起，永远不分开。”

李永钦又哭了，在这个只有自己一人的座舱里对着摩天轮外的夕阳，哭得撕心裂肺。

闲着没事，李永钦又把家里改造一番。尤其是浴室，被他拆得干干净净安了个浴盆进去。天气越来越冷，李永钦就喜欢躺在浴缸里泡澡。全身被热水浸泡的时候，整个人都暖烘烘得好似被结实温暖的肩膀抱着。有几次喝醉酒，酒壮色心，李永钦靠在浴缸里泡着泡着脑海里就浮现出扬扬的脸，他就着水对自己操弄，浴室都是他情不自禁喊着扬扬的名字和自己高潮呻吟的回声。每次射完，当理智回到体内时，道德羞辱涌上心头，李永钦都会抱着自己又哭又叫沉入浴缸试图将自己溺死。

大年三十那天，游乐园异常热闹人满为患，老板难得高兴便搞起了烟花秀。只是这热闹就像稍纵即逝的烟火一般，美丽短暂，来得快去得也快。

游乐园闭馆后，人群散去又回到往常般的寂静。李永钦一个人回到自己的小破屋，坐在电视机前对着满桌的年夜饭发呆。屋外是家家户户迎接宾客爆竹烟火的声音，电视里各大一线明星穿得鲜红喜庆、唱着歌跳着舞同庆新年。每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福灿烂的笑容，只是热闹是他们的，孤独在李永钦心里被放大一百倍。

就在倒计时的钟声即将敲响之际，李永钦拿起被自己捏出汗的手机鼓起勇气打出去。

电话响了三声，接通了。

“喂。”那道熟悉又想念的声音激得李永钦脸颊一热。

当扬扬说出第二句“喂”的时候，李永钦捂住嘴巴压制自己不让自己哭出声。

双方沉默着，谁也不出声谁也不挂断。一声似有似无的叹息从电话那头飘来，轻得李永钦以为是自己的错觉。一阵杂音传来，李永钦心里一紧害怕扬扬把电话挂掉，谁知对方似乎只是把话筒搁置在桌上。

沉默拉长时间的长度，无形的电话线连接着两个人的世界。电视里倒计时的声音通过电话在两人之中传播，10、9、8、7、6、5、4、3、2、1.....

主持人携全体明星对着镜头齐齐喊道：“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”像是自言自语，又像是专门说给李永钦听。

李永钦捏着电话，心里澎湃不已：“新年快乐。”

许久不见的黄总，来到李永钦的小破屋。

今天是李永钦的生日，黄总特地从外地赶回来。打一天电话没人接，黄总不放心便找到家里来。

此时夜已深，路上静得只剩虫鸣鸟叫。走到小破屋门前时，发现家门竟然没锁。黄总小心翼翼地推开门，入眼就看见地上倒着歪七八扭的空酒瓶，而李永钦则满身通红像没有骨头的猫一样躺在沙发上。再抬眼望去桌上放着一个未开封的蛋糕，摆满李永钦做的菜，这一看就不是一个人的量。

黄总无奈地摇摇头，心里有些自责，他以为是因为自己没有提前回来帮李永钦过生日，李永钦伤心难过躲在家喝闷酒。

不得不承认，李永钦是个合格且称心的床伴。长相俊美，性格乖巧温顺，懂事又独立。跟了黄旭熙十年，不争不抢。从来没跟他要过名分，也没主动要求黄旭熙买这买那。十年来安分守己，除了自己也没有别的男人。提过最过分的要求，也不过是他自己想要多养一个小孩罢了。

一想到这，黄旭熙的自责越发壮大。他走进房间，先从李永钦的床上扯到一件旧校服盖在李永钦身上以防他着凉。再弯下腰挨个把空酒瓶捡起来放到墙角下摆好，以免李永钦绊倒磕伤。

李永钦似乎睡得很不安稳，嘴里呢喃着身体转来转去，眼角微湿。黄旭熙看着有些心疼，替他抹去眼角的湿润便把他抱到床上去，想让他睡得舒坦一些。

黄旭熙正面抱着他，两人胸贴着胸，头贴着头。刚喝完酒的李永钦皮肤又热又敏感，他敏捷地感受到来自外界的异样温度，就像久了没喝水的沙漠旅客，李永钦立刻抓住那一丝冰冷不断地靠近对方贴紧。

黄旭熙被他的头发撩得喉咙发痒，忍不住笑出声。  
就在这时，李永钦醒了。

他睁开迷离的双眼，眼里的波光有些朦胧诱人。定眼看了两三秒，他欣喜地笑起来，声音欢快有力：“你来啦！”

黄旭熙自然是对号入座：“嗯。来晚了，对不起。”

听到他这么说，李永钦奋力摇头：“不晚不晚。只要你回来就行，我还以为你忘记我生日，不回来了呢？”李永钦越说越小声，眼里起了雾，语气尽是委屈和小心翼翼。

“对不起啊。”黄旭熙轻轻啄了啄他那鲜红柔软的双唇，宠溺地安慰道：“下次一定提前到！”

一个放在往常无比自然的动作，却把李永钦亲愣了。李永钦倒吸一口气不可置信地盯着黄旭熙，接着又有些按耐不住的激动。几种表情在他脸上变换，搞得好像黄旭熙吻他是什么天大的恩赐。黄旭熙皱眉不解，还没等他摸清楚李永钦的表情时，李永钦突然直起身子仰着头对准黄旭熙的唇，深吻起来。

这一亲，一发不可收拾。

因为酒精的原因，让李永钦的唇又湿又热混着令人沉醉的酒香。黄旭熙是个品酒高手，还没到床上便迫不及待地把李永钦举高压向自己肆意地吸吮他口中的香甜。两人许久没见，李永钦异常的热情把黄旭熙撩拨得神魂颠倒险些失控。几次力道没有控制，捏得李永钦吃痛抗议。

几番唇齿较量，两人互不认输的你来我往，唇齿相互摩擦的吸吮声听得人面红耳赤。两人抱着彼此揉搓着彼此的身体，似乎要把彼此揉进体内。用不了多久，下腹一股燥热，许久不开荤的黄总彻底忍不住。

李永钦几乎是被扔到床上，他背部受力一撞痛得他五官扭曲，几次挣扎想要起身时，下身一凉。紧接着一双灼热有力的大手从他的小腿一直摸到他的大腿根部，摸得他浑身颤栗，情不自禁挺直身子。

两人十年来做过无数次，黄旭熙自是十分了解李永钦的身体，清楚地知道他每个敏感点。前戏不到十分钟，李永钦就支起帐篷，下半身硬得难受。此时的他就像发情地猫一样不满足地扭动着身体，双眼迷离地看着黄旭熙，咬着嘴唇微喘着撩得黄旭熙一身欲火。

黄旭熙粗暴地将李永钦拉扯过来，压在自己身下。大手一抓准确地握住他的欲火开始卖力操弄，宽大厚实的手掌摩擦着李永钦的生死。久经情场，手法十分娴熟有技巧，时快时慢爽到李永钦浑身颤抖冒汗，只得夹紧腿张着嘴巴急促呻吟，直到高潮来临。

爽过一发的李永钦像酒足饭饱的猫慵懒满足地趴在床上，一动不动。这情景看得黄旭熙又气又笑，他十分不满地朝李永钦那嫩白发红的屁股用力地打了两巴掌。

高潮过后的余温让李永钦的身体十分敏感，这不轻不重的力道像调情一般引得他浑身抖了两抖。黄旭熙见状直接将他翻过身，找不到润滑剂便随便用护手霜替代。黄旭熙把护手霜涂在手上往自己窥觊已久的穴口抹去，还没等扩充做足便将自己硕大的欲望挤进去。

久违的合体，让黄旭熙整个人爽到发懵。那温软湿热的紧致感，让他不管不顾地动起来。他一手扣着李永钦的脖子，一手握住他的老二双手并进。李永钦吃力地承受着黄旭熙的所有重量，被顶到眼泪汪汪。

“别....太快了。”李永钦双手撑在床上抓着被单和校服痛苦地叫着。他的叫声十分矛盾，既痛苦又享受，把黄旭熙叫得不仅硬了三分，甚至激起他的施虐感。就在黄旭熙挺腰猛进的时候，李永钦陆陆续续哭了出来。

“不要....不可以....”当生理欲望达到满足感的巅峰时，人的大脑会停止思考变得迟钝单一。此刻的黄旭熙根本没办法思考，以至于李永钦在那“不要”“不可以”什么，他都认为只是像往常做爱一样欲拒还迎的情调罢了。

“啊....别....”李永钦越哭越大声，哭声中还夹着不可抑制的呻吟。

“不哭不哭，很快就好了。”黄旭熙俯下身腹部紧贴李永钦的后腰趴在李永钦耳旁，一边轻声细语地哄着一边不留情地操弄他。

李永钦被他顶得哼哼唧唧：“呜呜呜，对不起...”

“啊....对不起....别在这...扬扬...”李永钦身体不断地晃动，嘴里断断续续地吐出几个字。

“什么？”黄旭熙一门心思驰骋疆场，粗喘着问得十分不走心。

“扬...扬...”  
“扬扬在学校呢。乖，马上就好了。”

一场周庄梦蝶的性爱，直到两人共同到达顶峰时，都没有分清楚谁是谁。

8/

李永钦一夜没醒，黄旭熙走得也很匆忙。

天刚亮的时候就被助理的电话吵醒，似乎有什么重要的事促使他急匆匆离开。一走出门，空中飘来一股烟味。黄旭熙定住脚步四处张望并没有发现人，便以为是自己的错觉，没多想就走了。等他离开后，扬扬从隐秘的角落里走出来，脸色苍白阴鸷得吓人。

昨晚黄旭熙到小破屋的时候，已经夜里十一点多。他前脚刚到，扬扬后脚就从学校回来。本来经过反复挣扎好不容易说服自己带着蛋糕赶回来给李永钦过生日，谁知临门一脚便听见屋内传来淫靡不堪的呻吟。

像是撞破一桩丑事扬扬本能地后退，他躲在角落里浑身僵硬内心五味杂陈，垂直紧绷的双拳也随着屋内的淫靡不自觉地握紧。屋内的呻吟愈演愈烈，听觉的冲击直接给扬扬造成生理反胃。他强忍着身体不适和想要破门而入把两个人怒砸的心，就在这时，他听见了自己的名字。

“扬...扬....”

那种痛苦却带着渴望和自我毁灭的压抑声。

“扬扬...”

像毁灭性武器一样轰炸在扬扬的心脏上，将他炸个粉碎。

扬扬傻了！

愣在当场！

一墙之隔，尽管对方明显在克制，但扬扬听得清清楚楚。当自己的名字在这种场合从李永钦的口中念出的时候，扬扬仿佛站在即将轰塌的高楼大厦之前，全身血脉凝固无法动弹。

随着呜咽的声音不断放大，飘在空中的每句呻吟像巨锤一般砸在扬扬的心上。他的心不堪重负被砸得面目全非，痛得每根指尖都在颤抖。

天光微亮，扬扬脚边散落着长短不一的烟蒂。他不喜欢抽烟也不会抽烟，烟是他们班同学为了躲避老师抽查临时放在他这里保管的。

他们跟扬扬说抽烟可以缓解压力，这大概是骗人的。从第一口烟抽进去的时候，扬扬只感觉整个肺都要炸开一般，而胸腔的每块肌肤都像被火灼烧一样刺痛。压力不减，反而更加郁闷沉重。

在屋外吹了几小时的寒风，扬扬的四肢僵得像植物人一样。当黄旭熙走出门的瞬间，扬扬扔掉手中最后一只烟，他抬起眼，瞳孔黑得像密不透风的深渊。扬扬起身进屋，而那个攒了好几个月生活费才买来的蛋糕被他扔在角落摔个四分五裂。

屋内的热度和扬扬身上的温度形成鲜明对比，走进去的瞬间就像被温热的太阳包裹一般。李永钦翻身睡在床上表情十分安逸，看得出来黄旭熙出门前甚是细心地帮他捏好被子。李永钦趴在床上背部朝天，刘海乖巧地贴在他脸上，紧闭的双眼之下睫毛修长浓密，洁白的脸庞残留着高潮过后的天然红晕，整个人透露出另类的美感。

扬扬以前从来不会将美或者好看跟李永钦挂上钩，在他眼里李永钦就是“哥哥”，是自己唯一的家人、最后的依靠，不会滋生出别样的审美。

顺着李永钦那浓密修长的睫毛一路往下，扬扬瞳孔的颜色越来越深，直到目光触及那双红肿微翘的双唇时，怒火瞬间喷涌而出。

扬扬愤怒地掀开被子，雪白的躯体引入眼帘看得扬扬心脏剧烈跳动。然而性爱过后，遍布满身的红印子犹如火上浇油让他怒火攻心。李永钦还没适应突然袭来的冷空气，就被人赤身裸体地抱起走进浴室。

扬扬搬去学校之后，浴室被李永钦改造过，不大的浴室正中摆着只能容纳一个人的浴盆。浴盆里装满水，估计是李永钦他们之前用过。想到这，扬扬手劲大了几分。

他用力一扔粗鲁地直接将李永钦扔进浴盆，原本还在熟睡的李永钦毫无征兆堕入水中，冷水直接刺激皮肤灌入口鼻中呛得他瞬间惊醒在水中惊恐地扑腾。

在水里踏空几次，李永钦终于抓住浴盆边缘，他从水里冒出头趴在边缘疯狂咳嗽。冷水灌入肺部的瞬间，他只觉得整个胸腔想被泼上世界最强劲的辣椒油烧得窒息。剧烈的咳嗽和猛烈起伏的呼吸，让他的喉腔像被大手禁锢一般难听，也让他全身的肌肤变得鲜红无比。

李永钦红着眼抬起头惊恐地望着眼前的一切，扬扬站在他面前居高临下、面无表情地俯视他。

不，审视他。

眼里透着李永钦曾无数次在梦里见到过的厌恶。

李永钦的心开始莫名慌张起来，他手无足措、瞳孔乱转。冷水透过毛孔唤醒每个细胞的同时，李永钦的大脑也逐渐被唤醒。昨晚的记忆一幕幕随着冷水倒灌回来，那不堪的回忆、血淋淋般的事实，他和扬扬做了不该做的事。

在扬扬的直视下，李永钦觉得浑身发冷。他颤抖着身子往水里缩想要获得一丝温暖，却发现水里比扬扬的眼神还要冷冽一万倍。

就着李永钦惊恐的眼神，扬扬顺势蹲下。他扶在浴盆边缘伸出手扣在李永钦湿漉漉的脖子上，那力道明明只是轻轻搭着，却重如千金一般压在李永钦心里。

如果记忆没有错乱，先主动的是他。就算是被唾弃、被殴打、被抛弃、被鄙夷，也是应该的。李永钦屏息以待做好万劫不复的准备，像个最无可恕的死刑犯等待最终的审判。

扬扬玩味地盯着他，眼里没有一丝温情：“你喜欢我？”器械没有感情的问答，问得李永钦的脑袋也出现机械故障停止运动。

“你喜欢我？”他又轻柔地问了一声，只不过扣住李永钦后脑勺的力道加大几分。

李永钦红着眼望着他，内心六神无主。哪怕在李永钦看来他们已经打破道德防线赤裸相对到无法挽回的余地，面对当事人直球质问时，李永钦依旧没有勇气将内心深处的情感全盘脱出。到现在，他还心存侥幸。或许只要他不承认，把它当作一场醉后的荒诞，他们之间或许都还有往回的余地。

然而，心虚的沉默和游离的逃避激怒对方。

扬扬笑了，露出曾经李永钦最喜欢的标准八齿笑。转瞬，他收起笑容、收紧五指稳稳地掐住李永钦的头把它往水里摁，冰冷的水再次从五官灌入肺部，呛得李永钦四肢挣扎、水花四溅。

就在李永钦要窒息的瞬间，扬扬像掐好时间一般把他从水中捞起禁锢在自己眼前。重新获得氧气的李永钦惊慌失措地抓紧扬扬的手臂像抓住汪洋大海里的唯一一块浮木。李永钦张开嘴一顿猛咳，水花随着他的动作溅到扬扬脸上，扬扬却丝毫不在意。

“说，你是不是喜欢我！”扬扬情绪激动地拔高音量，质问在狭小的浴室回荡化作千万耻钉扎着李永钦的脊梁骨。

“是！”李永钦放弃挣扎，同样拔高音量回应他：“是。我喜欢你，我喜欢你，你满意了吗？”用尽全力吼完最后一句话，李永钦全身的力量瞬间被抽空，他无力地往浴盆里滑落任由扬扬的手抓着自己。

得到确定的答案，并没有让扬扬心里松快。悲痛和嫌恶在他脸上一闪而过，他五官扭曲眼神似乎要将李永钦活活撕碎：“你为什么要说出来恶心我？”

恶心？

或许，这就是传说中的现世报。

李永钦的心被布满荆棘的绳索捆绑着朝四周拉扯，那力道大得仿佛要把李永钦的心从他的体内活生生挖出来。但奇怪的是，原来当痛到极致时，表情真的可以变得麻木。

他无力地直视对方，眼泪伪装成水花从眼角滑落：“那你为什么要问？”

“那你为什么要喜欢我？为什么？”扬扬愤怒地靠近他，眼里的憎恶放大到极致：“为什么啊？你是我哥哥啊，李永钦。你是我哥哥啊！”

李永钦挣扎着：“不是亲生的。”

“那也是你一手带大的。”

李永钦仰起头，破罐子破摔：“哪有怎么样？”

扬扬不怒反笑，他松开李永钦站起来：“那又怎么样？”他环绕四周一圈，把手放在衣领的扣子上自言自语：“呵，你说你喜欢我？你的喜欢就是跟别的男人做爱的时候，喊着我的名字？李永钦，你说，你这种喜欢让我该哭还是该笑？”

他的话让李永钦冷不丁一愣，他半天反应不过来：“你什么意思？”

扬扬无视他的提问，自顾自地脱衣服：“怎么，你自己做的事情你不记得？”李永钦大脑一片混沌，他拼命集中注意力回到扬扬身上，意识到扬扬正在脱衣时，他才完全清醒过来！

扬扬现在穿的衣服和昨晚不同。印象中，昨晚的他明明是一身西装，而此刻当他脱掉被李永钦弄湿的黑色羽绒服之后，里面是一套干净没有弄湿的校服。

李永钦再次慌张起来，他沉低身子往浴盆角落里退。可浴盆就那么点大，他能退到哪里去。他原本以为既然一切都无法挽回，逃避也没有用。谁知事情好像和自己想象中的不一样，什么叫做“跟别人做爱的时候喊着他的名字”？

昨晚跟自己云雨的人，不就是扬扬吗？

李永钦越想头就越像被掰开一样疼痛，还没等他理清楚扬扬的话，就看见扬扬脱掉最后一件上衣一脚踏进浴盆里：“既然你毁了我的家，那我就毁了我....”

“成全你。”那嘲讽的声音，冰冷、死寂不带一丝情绪吓得李永钦浑身哆嗦。李永钦下意识想逃，然而就在他扑棱的瞬间脚踝被人准确无误地抓住，他惊恐地回头，极尽哀求：“不要，不要....”

那人在笑却笑得比哭还难看，他双眼空洞、语气如同没有感情的机器人。挣扎之中、绝望之际，李永钦听见他说：“我想...你应该很喜欢吧。”

几乎没有任何前戏，扬扬抬起李永钦的屁股直接将自己撞进去。猛撞的撞击，痛得李永钦叫出来，也痛得扬扬咬牙皱眉。然而由于前刚做完不久，甬道还没有完全干涩，性爱过后的柔软和温热起到一定润滑的作用，因此也让扬扬完全没有阻碍地一次性捅到最深处。

被又湿又热又紧致的肉壁包裹着的陌生感，让扬扬爽到全身都在颤栗。刚插进去的瞬间，有那么一刻看着被自己压在水下抽泣的人，他的身体和心是僵硬的。然而这种僵硬很快就被吸附的快感逐渐软化，取而代之的是无尽的探索欲。

在心理厌恶和生理渴望的相互冲击交战下，扬扬的内心滋生出阴暗的刺激感。想起昨晚那一幕，他根据自己的记忆没轻没重地晃动腰肢。毕竟未经人事，更毫无技巧可言，毫无章法的动作不是让李永钦痛就是让自己痛。

在粗暴的入侵下，李永钦整个人都在剧烈痉挛，痉挛使内壁疯狂收缩再次影响到直捣黄龙的人，因此又迎来新一轮的猛烈撞击。

失控的人和失控的力道把李永钦顶到发不出任何声音，他陆陆续续地哭着试图往前逃离。可逃离的后果只会带来更猛烈的抽插，扬扬压着他两人一同跪在浴盆边，他一手禁锢着李永钦的腰，一手用力捏住李永钦的下巴声音冷酷 ：“怎么，这不就是你想要的？你不喜欢吗？嗯。”

每说一个字的时候，扬扬配合着动作一进一出，他在用最直接的方式羞辱李永钦。李永钦咬着唇慌忙摇头，不，不是这样的！怎么会这样？不该是这样的！

视线滑过肩膀不小心撇到李永钦脖子上的咬痕，属于他人的咬痕，这让扬扬内心压制已久的邪火一并爆发出来。他张开嘴发狠地往李永钦脖子上、下巴处咬，一遍又一遍直到李永钦身上的所有痕迹都被自己的咬痕覆盖标记才罢休。

李永钦痛得眼泪直掉，然而他根本逃不开，只能被动承受。断断续续的呜咽在此刻变成情趣催化剂麻醉着两个人，扬扬有一下没一下的抽插激得李永钦浑身颤栗，他死死地扣住浴盆边缘为了不让自己叫出来几乎要把手指折断。

“叫出来！”扬扬松开手在水下游走绕过李永钦纤细的腰，一把握住他的分身粗暴地揉搓。

突如其来的袭击，让李永钦浑身紧绷，那又痛又毫无章法的手段几度让他尖叫。

扬扬似乎很满意，他低头靠近李永钦耳边吹了口气挑衅地问他：“怎么样，是跟黄总做爽，还是跟我做爽？”酷似寒冰的语气冻得李永钦几乎僵住，他绝望地回头想要看扬扬却他被无情地按住。

“回答我！”扬扬再次深挺用命令的语气支配他，李永钦疯狂摇头竭尽哀切：“不.....”

“不什么！”扬扬冷不丁地退出去，粗鲁地将李永钦翻身和自己面对面，再毫不留情地顶进去插到最深处。

李永钦浑身颤栗闭上眼想要撇开头，下巴却被扬扬擒住：“睁开眼！看着我！这不就是你想要的吗？你在演什么忠贞？嗯？”

“说说，你是从什么时候开始喜欢我？上次喝醉酒强吻我的时候？还是我成年之后？还是我小时候.....”

“不！”李永钦猛睁开眼，泪水溢满眼眶。此刻他像是电影里被污蔑主人公一般以死明志，为表清白奋力挣扎拍打试图推开扬扬：“不是的不是的。”

如此大的反应即在扬扬的预料之中，也让扬扬神色一顿。他知道自己成功刺痛李永钦，他本就是有心之举，但看到李永钦如此痛苦，扬扬心情十分复杂。本该有的报复快感迟迟未到，反倒是这哭声让他内心甚是烦躁。看着声泪俱下的可人儿，他脑海里只有一个想法：干死他，干到他哭不出来。

他捧起李永钦颤抖的红唇，吻了下去，隔断对方的哭声。

这是扬扬第一次主动亲李永钦，也是仅有的一次。

李永钦缩着身子，像个罪大恶极的犯人：“对不起，我错了，你放过我吧。”

“来不及了，李永钦。谁让你要喜欢我。”

9/

浑身的酸痛和眼前的人，打消李永钦最后一丝希望。

这一次不是梦，他们真的做了。

李永钦坐在床上抱着自己埋在膝盖里默默流泪，他恨不得就在此刻结束自己的生命。平心而论，他这辈子一路谨小慎微，除了喜欢男人没有做错任何事、亏待任何人。他不明白老天爷为什么要愚弄他。既然是梦那就不要让这个梦醒来，既然不是梦就不要让梦成真，但为什么要如此三番五次玩弄他！

“不该做的都做了，你现在哭是不是太晚了。”一场性爱过后，扬扬似乎变了。他像往常一样站在床边慢条斯理地穿着衣服，神情却和从前大不相同。

“喏。”李永钦闻声抬头，只见扬扬把手机递到自己面前，李永钦认出那是自己的手机。

“给黄旭熙打电话。”

李永钦一愣，这让扬扬不满地皱起眉，他声音冷了八度：“你不会这里说喜欢我，那里还想着跟他上床吧？”

扬扬看上去很生气，李永钦虽然没明白他为什么生气，但他本能地猛摇头。扬扬冷哼一声捏住他的下巴，眼眸黑得发亮：“就算你想，我也不会给你这个机会。你要自己打还是我打。”

明白了，这是要他跟黄总断绝关系。李永钦接过手机，在扬扬的监督之下拨通黄旭熙的电话。

“为什么？”对方似乎很吃惊但还算镇定，他不明这突如其来的变故：“你是要离开这里吗？”

李永钦捏着手机无声地摇头，对方似乎能跟他对上画面似的又问：“那是为什么？昨晚我们不是好好地吗？”提到昨晚，李永钦不免头痛。如果他没有喝醉，没有把黄总认成扬扬，或许一切都不会演变成现在这个样子。

黄旭熙：“是因为你生日我没及时赶回来吗？”  
李永钦否定：“不是。”  
黄旭熙叹了口气：“对不起，我这段时间太忙，所以没有顾及你，以后不会了，以后....”

“以后有我了。”

陌生的对话，让黄旭熙愣在电话那头。等他飞速在大脑核对，才辨清楚声音的来源是谁。他不知道具体发生什么事情，但当他想起昨晚李永钦嘴里断断续续叫出扬扬的名字，他已经想到最荒唐的局面。

“你？”黄旭熙反倒笑了：“你就是个小孩。”

“我已经19岁了。”

“那也是19岁的小孩，你争得过我？”

“不用争，李永钦的心在我身上。”

电话挂断，李永钦紧张地咬着嘴巴坐在床边不敢看对方。那句“李永钦的心在我身上”说得自信又笃定，好像内心被人破开晒在太阳底下一般羞耻不堪。

扬扬把电话扔回李永钦身上，他手忙脚乱地接住。

“怎么，你不开心？”

听他这么问，李永钦的头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样快。他和黄总本来就是露水情缘，没有感情基础，凑成一对也是互相慰藉。他和黄总都知道，彼此不是彼此的归宿，好聚好散是他们最好的结果。

扬扬瞥他一眼，冷声：“最好是。”见他要出门，李永钦心急道：“天黑了，你要去哪？”

扬扬站在门边回他：“回学校搬行李。”

李永钦呆住，不敢相信自己听到的话：“你...你要回来住？”

“不然呢？”扬扬看着他仿佛像看个智障，他失去耐性穿着鞋子准备出门。

李永钦心急：“我...我跟你一起去，我帮你。”

结果，扬扬冷不丁来了句：“你还爬得动？”

扬扬这么一问臊得李永钦满脸通红，此刻无论他爬不爬得动，他都只能认命坐回床上。

扬扬搬回来那晚，他把李永钦的床里里外外扔了遍。李永钦知道，他是嫌弃这床被别人用过。但另外一层李永钦没说，只是在心里默默难过。与其说是嫌弃别人用过的东西，不如说是鄙夷自己的过去。他明白，扬扬看似搬回家和自己重新住到一起，甚至此刻正压着他疯狂抽插，他们之间仍然隔着一条无形的巨大的鸿沟。

他们做着比以往更亲密的事，但他们再也回不到从前。

一切不过是为了报复自己。  
可悲的是，自己却甘之如饴。

“以后敢把别人带回家，我就干死你。”

这是李永钦昏睡过去之前，扬扬留给他的最后一句话。  
这句话，他一记就是六年。

开学不到几天前，扬扬从学校搬回家。他和李永钦似乎一下又回到从前，唯一不同的是，自从在浴室做过一次之后，扬扬似乎打开新大门。除了温习之外，最大的乐趣就是压着李永钦各种做。有时在床上，有时在沙发上，有时在浴室。时间久了，技术也逐渐长进，家里不够满足的时候，他们会在游乐园做。

第一次在游乐园做，是某个雨天。雨天大家都不喜欢出门，游乐园生意也不景气，播音员早早下班之后，李永钦踩着雨水去闭馆。扬扬回家之后，李永钦整个人明媚许多。他明白自己和扬扬的关系有些许怪异，但两人心照不宣地不去提。李永钦不知道未来他们会走向如何，毁灭也好、向上也罢，他只想抓住现在过好当下。

或许是雨大的关系，扬扬几时跟在身后李永钦都不知道。当李永钦检查好摩天轮设施准备转身走的时候，扬扬出现在他身后望着摩天轮说：“我们上去看看吧。”

摩天轮对李永钦来说，大概是兄弟之间的最后一块圣地。或许，对扬扬来说也是如此。他们曾经无数次在这里眺望天空和未来，他们彼此依靠相互许诺，要陪伴彼此一辈子。

或许正因为是这样，扬扬才邀他上来看看。

更准备地说，是无法拒绝的邀约。

直到扬扬在摩天轮的顶端撩起李永钦的衣服、脱掉他的裤子，李永钦才后知后觉反应回来扬扬邀他上来的真正目的。

不是为一场春色，也不是为寻找刺激。

是为了毁掉他们之间最后一条退路。

李永钦在扬扬身下喘息，他泪流满面地趴在玻璃窗上，窗户全是他呼出的热气蒙起的白雾。随着扬扬动作加重，李永钦由一开始的抗拒、扭捏到妥协，再到彻底放弃，直到完全放开自己沉沦这场性爱。

在离地一百米的高空之上，两个青年放纵自己的欲望迎合对方。他们动作豪放，竭尽让对方插得更深贴得更近。

只是扬扬从来不吻他。

自从浴室之后，从没有吻过他。

摩天轮在雨中慢慢旋转，其中一个车厢似乎被风吹得摇晃，似如悬崖边摇摇欲坠的老树。

扬扬开学了，直到重新穿上校服，李永钦才在他身上看出一些书生气。扬扬一如往常上学、放学、背书、睡觉，作息好到要命。他是一个自制力极强的人，就连每天睡前和李永钦做运动都是准时开始准点手工，不耽误半分作息表。

刚开始，扬扬几乎每天都会做上两三次。开学后，不知道是李永钦身体吃不消还是因为高考的关系，他稍有节制，一天一次。高考在即，李永钦尽自己最大努力配合扬扬。有时扬扬会把学业上的压力转移到做爱上，做得凶了李永钦第二天都爬不起来，后面受伤也不说，直到扬扬自己发现。

扬扬总会拿李永钦看不懂的眼神看着李永钦，说些李永钦听不懂的话：“你这个性子以后怎么办？”

这时候，李永钦都会靠到他怀里卖乖：“有你就行了。”

但扬扬从来不正面回应他：嗯或者好，李永钦总自己安慰自己：他是害羞，他不善于表达。

某天晚上，李永钦关掉游乐园大门准备回小破屋的时候，远远看到一对男女的身影站在游乐园马路对面。李永钦有些近视，他眯起眼瞧清楚那个男生是扬扬没错。李永钦开心地举手打算跟他们打招呼，还没喊出声，朦胧中看见女孩踮起脚尖亲在扬扬嘴上。

他没有躲，也没有避开，更没有推开这个女孩。

不像他们，每次做到情意浓的时候，李永钦都会抱着侥幸心理向扬扬索吻，无论扬扬被情欲操控几分，都会被扬扬无情地推开。

不像现在。

李永钦失魂落魄在游乐园转了好几圈才回家，扬扬站在门口面色有些着急语气却十分不耐烦：“你去哪啦！”

李永钦抬起头，双眼无神地盯着扬扬的唇一言不发。这场沉默不语不到一分钟，扬扬直觉不对劲：“你怎么啦？”  
“你爱我吗？”扬扬眉头微皱，仿佛听到李永钦在讲一个不入流的笑话。

“我饿了。”扬扬垂下头。  
“你爱我吗？”李永钦却像个复读机一样嘴里只重复一句话。

“算了。”扬扬转身进屋，准备自己淘米做饭：“你想吃什么？”  
“你爱我吗？”直到眼泪再次落下，李永钦才意识到过去几个月他都在自欺欺人，他原本以为只要维持表面的平和，这道坎就可以迈过去。然而他想得太简单，又或者说这只是他的一厢情愿。

“你不爱我，为什么要跟我上床？”  
“你不爱我，为什么搬回家来？”  
“你不爱我，为什么要在摩天轮上跟我做爱？”  
“你不爱我，所以你从来都不吻我！”  
“可是我能怎么办？我爱你啊！”

“你给我闭嘴！”巨大的响声和漫天散落的米粒，让李永钦从爱不爱的执念中吓醒。他被扬扬的举动吓得惊魂不定，扬扬带着怒气逼近他，李永钦却没有像往常那样本能后退，而是直面风暴。

扬扬用力一抓，抓住李永钦的衣领拉到自己面前：“你知道这世界上我最讨厌的三个字是什么吗？”  
“是：我爱你。”  
“你听清楚了吗？”

吵架之后，他们有段时间没做，直到高考结束。

放榜那天，李永钦对着排行榜上第一名“刘扬扬”的名字，站在人群里哭了很久。

李永钦买了超多食材回家打算庆祝一番，却发现扬扬早早站在摩天轮下等他。

摩天轮缓缓上升，扬扬从身后抱住他，他们一同看向窗外的风景，扬扬发现自己的下巴已经可以搁在李永钦的头顶上。

“我今天很开心。”扬扬语气轻柔，温柔过平常任何时候。  
“我知道。”李永钦努力压制内心的澎湃，让自己的声音听上去毫无异常。

“你开心吗？”他问。  
“开心。”他答。

“你记不记得，我小时候说过当摩天轮达到最顶端的时候许愿，愿望就可以实现。你还记得我许的是什么愿望？”

在对方接二连三的攻势下，李永钦几度哽咽：“我记得，你说，你要陪我一辈子。”

“没错。”扬扬的声音越来越轻，甚至显露出这段时间内不会表露的情绪：“是以哥哥的身份，守着你一辈子。”扬扬双手按在李永钦肩膀上将他转过身面对自己，他笑了，笑中带泪，他伸出手温柔地擦拭李永钦脸上的泪痕：“可你为什么要毁了我的哥哥，毁了我的愿望。”

摩天轮到达最顶端的时候，夕阳挂在天边散播它的金边丝带，扬扬闭上眼吻住李永钦。

不像第一次李永钦喝醉酒亲他时的震惊，也不似浴室那次只想堵住李永钦的嘴，而是带着感情长驱直入扫荡他口中的香甜。他吻得很细致，仿佛在心里实验过无数次。他敲开李永钦的齿贝，纠缠着他粉嫩的舌头。

起先，还能做个绅士温如细雨地吻，可当李永钦不受控制开始呻吟时，理智和意志力都被丢在一旁。他们相互纠缠互相撕咬对方，扬扬动作娴熟地扯开李永钦的皮带，脱了他的裤子直接探到后庭给他扩展，扬扬把李永钦抱在自己膝上，只是一指的大小就让李永钦情不自禁地仰头释压。

那里太久没做，紧致得不像话。

“好紧。”扬扬说这平时不会说的骚话，听得李永钦耳根子烧得发软。纤细白皙的身体在夕阳的斜照下发出一圈圈圣光，只是一眼扬扬就看得喉咙发紧下腹紧绷。他迫不及待地挤进第二根手指，李永钦仰天闷哼。

今天的扬扬温柔得不像话，不像话到李永钦一度以为他是别人伪装的，以至于不敢睁开眼看他。

“看着我。”扬扬像往常一样命令他，只是这种命令是通过“手段”让李永钦屈服。李永钦颤栗这身子，整条腿都在抽筋，他颤抖着睁开双眼对上扬扬的视线时，下半身不禁软了三分。

扬扬的眼神幽深藏着无处发泄的欲火，那欲火烧得旺盛恨不得要把李永钦点燃。低头再看到已经被他释放出来的小兄弟雄壮朝气地朝自己打招呼时，看得李永钦面红耳赤。

扬扬在他胸前匍匐，舌尖滑过身躯的时候激得李永钦奇痒难耐，他不禁抬起臀部想要让对方填满自己。

“想要啊。”扬扬的声音早已变哑，但他做足了逗李永钦的准备：“叫我的名字。”

李永钦起先有些抗拒，但扬扬的声音听上去不像讽刺倒像是鼓励，李永钦惴惴不安地看着他，试图性地叫了句：“阿扬～”

“继续，我喜欢。”扬扬的声音极具诱惑性，是李永钦从未听过的温柔。和黄总那种成年男子的性感不同，青涩中带着无所畏惧的冲动和用之不竭的情欲。

李永钦仰起头，喉结在空中上下滑动：“阿扬～”  
扬扬嘴角上扬，眼神迷离起来：“我在。”

情到最浓时，扬扬把自己的分身埋进对方体内，在夕阳落山的瞬间、摩天轮已经不知是第几次转到顶端时，两人一同到达高潮。

扬扬抱着犯懒的李永钦看着窗外的华灯初上，迟疑道：“李永钦，我要出国了。”

原本趴在他怀里闭目养神的人轻轻抬起眼皮，他眼底的哀伤一览无余，语气却惺忪平常：“我知道。”

“嗯？”答案出乎意料，不禁让扬扬有些茫然。

李永钦回忆今天在校门口被某个眼熟的女生堵住的情节：“有个女孩跟我说了，德国，慕尼黑。”

扬扬一愣，半晌，他问出积压在心中许久的问题：“你会怪我吗？”

怀里的人摇摇头，语气甚至高亢起来：“听说，是一座非常好的大学，不是谁都能上的！那女孩还说，你是全市唯一一个被录取的！学费全免，奖学金全拿！”李永钦说完偏头调整角度，在扬扬的视线盲区不动声色地蹭掉不受控的眼泪：“我的阿扬出息了，我高兴都来不及呢。”

似乎是起晚风的关系，扬扬紧紧地搂着他低语：“我不在，你能好好照顾自己吗？”

李永钦弯了弯嘴角，一副那是自然的表情：“当然，你忘了，你没来之前我一直都是一个人生活。”

扬扬抬起李永钦的头，察觉到他微红的眼眶心里一阵酸楚：“你会想我吗？”

李永钦吸了吸发红的鼻子，略带哽咽：“我会。”

他们靠得极近对视许久，仿佛要把对方的样子深深烙印进眼眸里。当摩天轮再次爬到顶端和月亮重合时，李永钦仰起头贴住扬扬的唇。这是他第一次在清醒的情况下主动吻扬扬。直截了当不带一丝犹豫，不带一丝罪恶感，不再小心翼翼，而是堂堂正正毫无杂念的吻着这个他爱入骨髓的人。

每个吻火热、凶猛、勾人，领略到李永钦不为人知另一面的同时，也让扬扬体会到从未有过的快感。

他们互相缠绵不知疲倦，每个吻似乎带着彼此的无数叮嘱，你要好好照顾自己、好好吃饭、好好睡觉、不要生病.....

只是，最重要的那个问题，被他们心照不宣地掩埋起来。

一个没问出口，一个也没回答。

——你会回来吗？  
——我会。

扬扬走的那天，他们在人来人往的机场里忘我地吻别。

好似热恋期短暂离别的宣泄，也好似世界末日前的生死告别。他们用亲吻诉说着彼此内心最直接的情绪，偶尔有路过的年轻人投来羡慕倾佩的眼光，当然也有些老派的过客交头接耳对他们指指点点。

然而，尘世的纷扰与他们无关。  
他们只想在这一刻，让彼此疯狂。

10/

扬扬走后，李永钦清瘦许多。  
他的日子又回到没遇见扬扬之前的单一、孤独、寂寥。

一别五年，没有任何音讯，李永钦内心似乎很平和。  
对他来说，这似乎是一场可预见结局的离别。  
来得轰轰烈烈，走得悄无声息。

李永钦被母亲丢去游乐园的那天起，他就明白一个道理。  
人生如戏，来往皆是过客，最终只有你一个人要唱完这场独角戏。

这不，又有一个过客前来跟他告别。

黄总的车，停在游乐园大门口。他身材高大比例完美，是这个小县城不多见的尤物。他站在李永钦对面递给他一份文件：“以后，这个游乐园就是你的，我已经把法人更换成你的名字。”

李永钦一愣，有些愕然：“这....太贵重了黄总，我不能要。”

黄总把文件硬塞到他手上：“你跟我十年，我总得给你留些什么。”

“黄总....”李永钦还想拒绝，却被黄旭熙打断：“就这么决定。我要走了，阿钦。”

黄旭熙深看李永钦一眼，不舍表露于形，他伸出手像曾经无数次抚摸李永钦的头那样：“你一直待在这个游乐场，我知道它对你来说不一样。我把它卖给别人不过就是场生意，我把它留给你却是我对你的心意。”

“不管...”黄旭熙欲言又止，却依旧决定把话说完：“不管他回不回来，我都希望你能好好过。游乐场收益不算差，供你一个人生活足够。”

滚烫的眼泪顺着黄旭熙那修长纤细的手指滑落，黄旭熙看着五官颤抖的李永钦内心一动，他不假思索地吐出那句深埋已久的话：“阿钦，跟我走吧。如果未来那个人是你，我想我会爱上你的。”

“阿钦，他不会回来的，跟我走吧。”

黄旭熙走后，李永钦比往常更孤独了些。以前扬扬不在，黄总偶尔还会找他喝咖啡吃吃饭。那时候他总想，在这个偌大不小的城市里，有个熟悉的朋友陪着或多或少有些慰藉。至少，不会被世界遗忘。

有次吃完饭，黄总送他回来。临走前，他扶在车门边略带踌躇地问李永钦：“你不怕吗？”

“怕什么？”李永钦不解。

“怕世人的眼光、怕道德的批评、怕失去一切、怕一无所有。”

霎那间，李永钦忽然在这个永远意气风发呼风唤雨的男人眼里看到了从未有过的情绪。失落、挫败、挣扎、痛苦、甚至是羡慕。

他想起第一次被黄旭熙带回家的那个夜晚，那个密不透风的房间，墙上的那一张张照片。如同醍醐灌顶般，他终于明白黄总为什么要背井离乡来到这个绝大多数人都说不出名字的小县城。

李永钦看着他，略带自嘲地说：“怕！但我更怕没有答案。”

连下好几天雨，李永钦毫无预兆地生病了。刚从医院拿药回家，过马路的时候不小心被人撞到，手机咻一下飞出去掉到路边的小溪被水流冲走。

李永钦看着自己空荡荡的手和手机消失的方向，一时错愕整个人呆在那。

“对不起对不起。”一道沉稳有力的声音拉回他的思绪，他抬头一看一个大高个站在他面前，他需要足足仰着头才能勉强和他对视。

大高个长得十分绅士，对，这是李永钦第一次用绅士来形容一个人的长相。绅士脸上堆满歉意，他十分抱歉地说：“对不起，顾着赶时间没看见你。我去把它捞回来.....”绅士说完，还真开始不顾形象地在路边撸袖子脱鞋子。

“不用了不用了。”李永钦被他的真诚吓到，赶忙阻止他：“掉了就掉了，它自己要走留也留不住。我还能换新手机，一别两宽。”

绅士停下动作，有趣地看着他：“你这角度倒是新奇。”绅士穿好鞋子，满脸诚恳：“那我赔你一个新的吧。”

“好啊。”李永钦想都没想爽快地答应。

绅士一愣，笑了出来：“哈，你倒是不扭捏。通常不都应该先客气客气的吗？”

李永钦想了想：“大家都挺忙的，就不瞎客气浪费大家时间了。”

绅士的笑容更深了，他饶有兴致地打量李永钦，这种直白的目光倒让李永钦有些无所适从。他笑着耸耸肩，试图缓解内心的一丝异样。

但或许是李永钦空窗太久，内心过于敏感，雷达感应错误。

因为买完手机，绅士递给李永钦一张名片，留下一句“有什么问题您在联系我”便赶着时间走了。

那张写着“YW律师事务所 徐英浩律师”的名片，就被李永钦搁在平时装闲物的铁皮盒子上积满灰尘。

吃药不见好，李永钦便放弃了吃药，久而久之便落下病根。

每到阴雨天，李永钦就会犯咳疾。有时候咳起来，整个肺部都在燃烧。李永钦的胸被他挠出一道道血印子，他本就天生肤白哪怕下手很轻都会留下爪印痕迹。就像以前，扬扬总会故意在他身上打磨留印记。尤其是黄总有事情找他的时候，李永钦的脖子总是没一块好地方。

有时扬扬太过懂事，常常隐藏自己内心真正的情绪，以至于让李永钦忘记他本是一个占有欲极强的人。记得小时候，有一次扬扬拿了第一名，李永钦就用红纸剪了朵小红花奖励他。扬扬原本高高兴兴地带着小红花到处炫耀，结果当晚他就把李永钦给他的小红花撕了。

经过李永钦反复追问，才知道因为自己顺手给同事的小孩也剪了一朵小红花，被扬扬知道了，扬扬就跑回家把自己的那朵给撕了。

“别人有的，我不要！”

那是他鲜有表露出自己的真实情绪，和李永钦闹脾气。

他们第一次真正做爱，为了掩盖黄旭熙在李永钦身上留下的痕迹。扬扬几乎粗鲁地用尽全力对待李永钦，李永钦痛到流出生理眼泪，扬扬依旧无动于衷板着脸没有丝毫留情。

以至多次在梦中，扬扬都会条件反射地抓住李永钦的手喃喃自语：“你是我的，你哪也别想去。”

我哪都不去。  
可你为什么不回来？

扬扬离开的五年零七个月后，除夕那天，李永钦接到一通越洋电话。

起先电话里一阵沉默，李永钦喂了许久都没有回应。

就在他以为打错了或者推销想要挂电话的瞬间，心脏突然猛地抽动，握着电话的手开始微微颤抖，李永钦放慢呼吸试探性地问：“扬扬？”

电话那端先传来短促的笑声，接着传出熟悉又略带变化的声音：“好久不见，你还好吗？”

李永钦的眼泪就像开闸一样不断滑落，他捂着嘴巴将痛苦和思念全部无声隔绝在手里。漫长的一分钟之后，他调整腔调艰难地说出四个字：“好久不见。”

对方深呼吸一口，用一种看似轻松的语调说：“五年都没来消息，你怨我吗？”

李永钦捏着电话，无声地摇头。

“我知道你不会。但我总想这么问你，我希望你说会，这样也许我心里会好受点。”

李永钦擦擦眼泪说：“那就会吧。”

对方似乎一愣，接着叹了口气：“李永钦，你怎么这么傻？”

过了一会，对方说出准备已久的话：“李永钦，我明天就要结婚了。”

当扬扬不那么心平气和说出这句话的时候，他以为会迎来李永钦的哭诉、指责、谩骂，但沉默一段时间，只听见李永钦在电话这头平和地说：“那恭喜了，以前交往的那个女孩吗。”

扬扬脸上爬过一丝苦笑：“不是，在德国认识的。”

“她对你好吗？”

“好，不过最近我知道一个秘密。”扬扬说着说着停顿下来，李永钦目视前方呆呆地等着他的下文。

“你知道吗？有一次午睡醒来，我发现他坐在我床边用怪异的眼光盯着我我。他说，没想到我这么变态，梦遗的时候居然叫着自己哥哥的名字。”说完，扬扬笑出了声：“哈哈哈然后，他告诉我：他也是因为我长得像他哥哥才跟我交往的，你说是不是很好笑。”

“李永钦，你说，我们是不是很般配。”扬扬的声音变得高亢兴奋起来，他不断地问李永钦。

“李永钦，你说我是不是天生命贱，所以我妈才把我扔到垃圾房。”

“不然，为什么我只配得到这样的爱情？”

电话这头的李永钦早已哭成泪人。扬扬的每句质问就像尖锐的匕首一样扎着他的五脏六腑留下血淋淋的咕隆，他一只手用力地抓着心脏试图用疼痛让自己保持清醒，一边拼命摇头否定：“不，你值得全世界最好的东西。”

“可我已经失去了这个世界上最好的东西。”扬扬的情绪突然急转直下变得无比哀伤绝望。

李永钦心痛如绞，只能一遍遍重复：“对不起...”

“对不起什么？对不起不该对我心存歹念？对不起不该别把我拉下着无望的地狱。可是你忘了吗？是我主动睡你的，是我先把你压在身下，第一次是这样，后来的每一次也是这样。你说，你对不起我什么？”泪水顺着扬扬那副轮廓分明且逐渐成熟的脸颊滑落，他终于说出了这么多年自己无法面对的事实。

他曾以为是他心目中唯一的神明毁了他的一切，直到后来才发现，是自己觊觎神明已久。

扬扬握紧手机，把它和自己贴得更近，似乎这样就能和李永钦靠得更近：“李永钦，我好想你啊。每天都在想，想你做的海鲜饼，想你的手，想你的唇，想你的腰，想你被我干哭时的表情。每天都在想，想到骨子里，想到半夜发疯，想到看到每个人都觉得是你。”

“可是，我不会回去，这辈子都不会回去。我不想回到那个被抛弃的地方，所有人都骂我是没妈要的乞丐。也不想过回两个人吃一碗面的日子，更不想承受别人审判我们的目光，戳着我们的脊梁骨说我们不伦不类。李永钦，我想要一个家，过正常人的日子。”

“李永钦，忘了我吧。找一个爱你的人，爱人太痛苦，痛苦一次就好。”  
“好。”

“李永钦，你要好好的。再也不要出现在我面前，好吗？”  
“好。”

“李永钦，我要结婚了，你会难过吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那你为什么哭？”  
“因为高兴。”

“李永钦，你知道这个世界上我最讨厌的三个字是什么吗？”

李永钦哽咽：“我知道，我爱你。”  
扬扬笑了出来：“是，我爱你。”

“你听清楚了吗？李永钦。”

半年后的某个清晨，扬扬接到一个陌生电话。

对方是个成熟稳重的男性，声音低沉富有磁性：“你好，这里是YW律师事务所，我是律师徐英浩。受我当事人李永钦先生委托宣布他的遗嘱：S县S路遗忘游乐园，归刘扬扬先生所有。”

电话那头突然传来一阵物品摔倒的声音，律师迟疑两秒略带担忧地问：“刘先生，你还好吗？刘先生，请问你还在听吗？”

——完——

番外:

咳嗽咳到晕厥这种事，李永钦还真是第一次遇到。

直到第三次晕过去之后，李永钦拿出一袋文件去了趟律师事务所。

徐英浩刚见完客户，就被助理叫到前台说是有客户指定找他。走到前台，一道清瘦略带熟悉的身影映入眼帘，徐英浩定眼一看发自内心地笑出来：“是你啊。”

徐英浩第一次踏进李永钦的小破屋，是扬扬离开的第六年。他是来送遗嘱的，等他走进屋还没来得及评价小破屋的温馨和别致，就被晕倒在地上的李永钦吓到脸色苍白。好在他为人处事相当稳妥，几秒钟的时间就缓过神，镇定自若地把李永钦及时送到医院。

忧思成疾，需要长期修养。

看着病床上脸色惨白毫无生存意志的人，徐英浩心里莫名压着一股邪火：“你是故意的。”

李永钦看着窗外，淡然道：“我只是顺其自然。”

“你这是人为自然。”律师的口才和逻辑总是比普通人高一筹。

徐英浩第一次吻李永钦，是在摩天轮上。

得益于徐英浩的强制陪伴，李永钦的病情日渐好转。在第无数次送徐英浩离开的傍晚，他经过摩天轮时，看着李永钦说：“你不是要谢谢我？走，请我坐摩天轮吧！”

李永钦张了张嘴，无法拒绝。

摩天轮走完第三圈的时候，夕阳开始西下。没有来李永钦便说了句：“你有没有听过，当摩天轮走到顶端的时候许愿，愿望就一定会实现。”

徐英浩笑了：“谁说的？糊弄小孩的吧。”

李永钦一愣，无声地笑了下：“也许吧。”

“不过，我来试试。”当摩天轮第四次走到顶端的时候，他捧起李永钦的脸目光温柔真挚：“李永钦先生，请问，我可以吻你吗？”

动作正式得像和王子请示的高贵骑士，李永钦发懵的瞬间，竟然忘了拒绝。

徐英浩要去泰国了，李永钦有些失落。

他来跟李永钦告别的时候，也是在摩天轮上。

当摩天轮即将达到顶端时，徐英浩说：“上次的愿望实现了，这次我有个新愿望。”

如果你当时在场，一定会看到窗外的星空有多么璀璨明亮。

他单膝下跪，拿出精致的黑色礼盒打开，里面躺着一枚价格不菲的戒指。

李永钦发懵耳鸣的瞬间，听他说：“爱一个人太痛苦，让我来好好爱你。李永钦先生，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

有那么一瞬间，徐英浩的脸似乎和记忆中某个人的面孔重合，灼伤李永钦的眼。

泰国，某高档酒店的顶楼豪华间，电视正播着华人频道。一位面容姣好口齿伶俐的女记者站在电视机前，专业地跟镜头前的观众介绍：“观众朋友们，现在我们来到的地方就是S县近期最火爆的网红游乐园，据悉这家游乐园只招待兄弟，其他游客一律不接待。今天，让我们走进游乐园背后的故事，揭秘它的待客之道。”

记者：“你好，刘先生。作为归国高材生为何甘愿屈居小县城做一个废弃游乐园的老板呢？以您的资历应该有更好的选择才对。”

扬扬侧对着镜头看着远处的摩天轮：“因为我答应过我哥，要陪他一辈子。”

记者：“哇，没想到这背后还有这么感人的承诺。那请问游乐园只招待兄弟的原因，是否和您哥哥有关吗？”

扬扬：“这个游乐园有我们彼此最美好的回忆。”

电视机外，破碎的玻璃声把浴室的人招出来，徐英浩看见眼前的一幕连忙找了条干净的手帕包在李永钦那血淋淋的手上。

徐英浩边擦边仔细检查李永钦的手：“我看看要不要上医院？”

泪水一颗颗毫无前兆地打在徐英浩手上，徐英浩诧异地抬头，只见李永钦不顾疼痛反握徐英浩的手，苦笑一声：“他说，他永远不会回去。”

“他撒谎。”

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，本文扬扬的人设不是渣男。  
> 好害怕大家会误解他。（T T）
> 
> 由于身世背景，他是一个极度缺乏安全感和占有欲的人。  
> 他对李永钦的情感变化：依赖➡讨好➡信任➡占有欲➡嫉妒（针对黄总）➡害怕失去（分居）➡崩塌➡️憎恶➡抗拒➡爱上➡无法面对自己➡离开
> 
> 本文李永钦的人设，很穷很瘦弱，看似冷冷清清凄凄惨惨戚戚，实则是个内心很强大的人。
> 
> 他对扬扬的情感变化，非常简单，起源于人类最简单基本的需求：性。  
> 阴错阳差下的一场性启蒙目睹，让他开启情感变化。
> 
> 故事一旦开始，结局就是被剧情推着走。
> 
> 本文一定BE，因为小孩一直把李永钦当成自己的神，因此从没有想过哥哥会对自己抱有另类感情，也没想过或不敢想自己会爱上哥哥，让两个人的关系直接天翻地覆。当从小仰视的神以最赤裸的方式倒塌，那么他心中所塑造的完美世界也将崩塌。
> 
> 加上黄总对他地位的威胁，嫉妒和占有欲使他扭曲，他认为报复李永钦最好的方式就是毁掉自己。
> 
> 所以，他也选择最直接的方式：性。
> 
> 后来，当他发现自己居然也喜欢上自己仰视的神时，他的内心是崩溃的、羞耻的、抗拒的。他再也无法把梦碎的罪责怪在神身上，心安理得地跟他一起生活。因此，只能逃避离开。
> 
> 好了，故事到此结束～  
> 喜欢别忘了给我点赞、留言哦～
> 
> 下个故事见～


End file.
